Hollywood Arts sees me
by Grimm48
Summary: When Sikowitz invites Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade and Robbie to his house for method acting they not only meet his nephew but another student who lives with him. Jack Wilder. Pairing Jack x Jade
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood Arts sees me

Summary: When Sikowitz invites Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade and Robbie to his house for method acting they not only meet his nephew but another student who lives with him. Jack Wilder.  
Pairing Jack x Jade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Victorious or the now you see me movies.

* * *

"Drinks, chips and liquid soap" Sikowitz says putting out the items for his soon to arrive in character guests.  
A second later the doorbell rings and he goes to the door, saying "party time."  
When he opens the door he lets Tori enter as she tells him, "I'm a police officer." Loudly, while stuffing her face with Raisin Bran, which spills onto her fake police uniform.

"Your name is?" Sikowitz asks.

"Officer Podesko. Do you have anything sharp or pointy in your pockets that could injure me?" She replies.

"I certainly hope not." Sikowitz tells her, looking thoughtful as he tries to remember if he has anything in his pockets.

Just then the doorbell rings and Sikowitz turns around, answering the door.

"Ah, good evening come in." Sikowitz tells Robbie and Andre, who are in the characters of a motivational speaker and a pregnant marathon runner respectively and enter his home.

The four have a small chat while staying in their characters until the others arrive. The next one to arrive is Cat, who is a 80's stand up comedian. After her Beck and Jade shows up. Beck is a Englishman who has no sense of personal space and Jade is an always happy farmgirl.

Once all of his students have arrived Sikowitz starts his plan to make them lose character and says "Oh oh, I spy a fly with my little thigh." He gets a fly swatter out of his fridge and storms at the window, stumbling and crashes right through it.

"Sikowitz! Are you OK?" Robbie yells concerned and goes to help his teacher.

"Who's there?" Sikowitz asks.

"It's Robbie." Robbie answers.

"EEEP, you broke character. You're out." Sikowitz tells him, pointing at his door.

"What the fuck was that?" Jack asks, coming down the stairs, leading to the second floor while only wearing jogging pants, having taken a nap.

"Oh Jack, sorry about that. I am trying to teach your fellow students the meaning of staying in character through method acting." Sikowitz tells his subtenant.

"And for that you felt the need to break the window, which no doubt I'll have to fix?" Jack asks, sighing at the man's antics.

"Yes. Wouldn't you?" Sikowitz yells.

"You know, sometimes I don't know how this house survived before I moved in." Jack tells him shaking his head and goes back upstairs.

"Who was that handsome man just now? I am a police officer and need to know this." Tori asks Sikowitz loudly.

"I can still hear you you know." Jack says, getting dressed upstairs.

"That is one of your fellow Hollywood Arts students." Sikowitz informs them before turning to Robbie.

"Robbie, what are you still doing here? Leave, you're out!" Sikowitz tells the skinny teen, who leaves while grumbling.

Moments after he's gone Jack comes back down.

"Can I interest you for some Raisin Bran?" Tori offers him, having waited at the stairs with Cat, since both girls were interested in him after seeing his fit figure. Jade liked the sight as well, but she's already in a relationship afterall.

"No thanks, don't mind me I'm just gonna take care of the window." Jack tells them and collects a hand brush.

Another teen a little older than them enters the room from the back and Tori blows in her whistle, asking "And who is that handsome young man over there?"

"That is my nephew Jason, he is staying with me while his parents are in Bangkok." Sikowitz answers.

"Does he have a girlfriend? Because as a police officer I need to know." Tori asks the blonde teen.

"No, I'm not dating anyone." He replies.

"Ahh, then we have much to discuss." Tori tells him, poking him with her baton playfully.

"Where are you headed?" Sikowitz asks.

"I'm going to see the wild dogs play at the Moxy." Jason answers.

"I'll go with you to see the wild dogs play at the Moxy, I'll go right now." Cat says excitedly.

"EEEP, Cat you just broke character." Sikowitz tells her, holding open the door.

"Yay, bye everyone I'll be at the Moxy." Cat says, leaving with Jason, who stops to ask Jack "Jack you want to come too?"

"Nah, thanks. This seems interesting, plus someone has to stop your uncle from overdoing it again." Jack replies, having finished collecting the glass shards.

"Alright, goodbye everyone." Jason says and leaves with Cat.

A few minutes later everyone is looking around, inspecting their teacher's stuff when Andre gets taken home by his crazy grandmother.

After their musically talented friend left Sikowitz asks Jade "Sweet farm girl, would you mind getting that tray of quesadillas from the kitchen?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Jade says in her cheerful character and goes to the small kitchen area, picking up the tray with her right hand.

"Oh wait, that tray is just out of the oven." Sikowitz warns her but Jade already grabbed it and burned her hand.

"My goodness, that tray was hot. Oh, look at that my skin is starting to blister. And I do believe that is the sweet smell of my burning flesh." Jade says and moves to the front door.

"Jade, perhaps I should.." Sikowitz says.

"Jade? My name is Betty Sue Goldenhorn, a happy farm girl who is experiencing extreme pain right now." Jade replies, close to tears from the stinging sensation in her hand and leaves the house.

"And yet she never broke character." Sikowitz says impressed.

"I'm gonna bring her to the hospital." Jack says, getting a cooling pad and waving a quick goodbye to the remaining people in the house.

* * *

Once Jack steps outside he sees Jade, clutching her burned hand and looking for the fastest way to a hospital.  
"Want a ride?" Jack asks her, handing the girl dressed as a farmgirl the cooling pad and opens the door to his mustang for her.

"Thanks." Jade replies dryly. Jack starts the car and drives away, heading for the nearest hospital.

"So, why do you live with Sikowitz again?" Jade asks him, cooling her burn with the pad.

"He found me performing street magic and thought I had talent, so he enrolled me in Hollywood Arts and offered me his free room." Jack explains.

"What about you and your friends? What caused this little bout of method acting?" Jack asks.

"He baited us by saying we are bad actors if we can't do method acting." Jade explains.

"Yeah he likes to bait people doesn't he." Jack says with a laugh.

"So how does it work? Isn't living with a student against some kind of regulation?" Jade questions.

"I don't know, I rarely take any of his classes and those I have to take are not graded." Jack explains.

"So, whose car is this? Sikowitz's?" Jade asks.

"Mine." Jack replies.

"Really? It must've cost a fortune." Jade says impressed.

"Yeah, that it did." Jack agrees with a laugh.

"Rich parents?" Jade inquires.

"No, poker. My parents actually died in an accident when I was six." Jack answers.

"Sorry." Jade apologizes for bringing up a hurtful subject.

"It's alright." Jack says and they drive the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

* * *

"Alright, here we are." Jack says, opening the car door for her.

The two head for the reception and get a document for them to fill out.  
"Here, let me write." Jack offers, taking the document and pen out of Jade's hand because she was struggling due to her injured favored hand.

Jade shoots him a quick grateful smile, which you could have missed if you blinked before taking on her usual controlling demeanor.

"So, name?" Jack asks, making her look at him like he was stupid.

"Jade West." She says expecting him to have known this.

"Alright, birthday?" Jack says filling out the form.

"26th July 1994." Jade replies.

"K, injury is burned right hand. Any of these illnesses in the past or currently?" Jack asks her, showing her the list and she points at the ones she had.

"OK, emergency contact?" Jack asks.

"Beck Oliver." Jade says and tells him his address and mobile number.

"OK, done. I'm gonna hand it to the nurse and ask when you're up. Want anything from the vending machines?" Jack says.

"Coffee, black." Jade tells him and Jack takes off to deliver the document and fetch the beverage. A couple of minutes later he sits back down next to her and hands her the coffee.

"Careful, it's still hot. Don't want to add a burned tongue to that hand now do we?" Jack jokes.

"Yeah yeah. What did the nurse say?" Jade asks, blowing into her coffee to cool it down.

"She said it might take a while, sorry." Jack informs her.

"Just my luck. I'm stuck here while that little she-minx is having a blast with my boyfriend." Jade curses.

"She-minx, boyfriend? OH, do you mean the other who were still at my place?" Jack asks.

"Yes." Jade almost hisses.

"Don't you trust him? Plus, my crazy ass, coconuts freak of a roommate is with them." Jack tells her with a smirk.

"Haha, that is the most spot-on description of Sikowitz yet. And to some degree I trust him, but he always lets girls flirt with him and Tori had her eyes on him from day 1." Jade replies.

"I see, must be hard." Jack says.

"Yeah, well anyways you can go now. I can take it form here." Jade tells him, expecting him to take off.

"Nah, I'm good. Not like I'd be able to relax back at my place anyways with Sikowitz testing your classmates." Jack replies with a sigh and leans into the chair to get more comfortable, expecting a long wait.

"Does it still hurt? You want another ice pack?" Jack asks the girl fiddling with her hands carefully.

"Since you're offering, I won't say no." Jade replies.

"Alright, be right back." Jack says and gets up to get her an ice pack. While he is gone out of nowhere Sinjin pops up and takes his seat.

"Hello Jade." He says creepily.

"Sinjin, what are you doing here?" She asks annoyed.

"I was just in the neighborhood." He says, disturbing her further.

"Leave!" She orders him.

"No, I think I'll stay with one hand you're not that intimidating." Sinjin tells her.

"You think you´re staying huh?" Jack asks having returned with the ice pack and overheard them talking.

"Who? Wha.. Jack. I think I'll take my leave." Sinjin says and quickly runs off into the hospital's corridors.

"What was that?" Jade questions surprised by the fearful reaction of the tech geek.

"Amongst certain crowds I have a reputation." Jack replies, handing her the ice pack.

"Sounds interesting, keep talking." Jade tells him.

"I don't think it'll interest you much." He says sitting down.

"Come on, just tell me." Jade says.

"Alright, when I first started Hollywoods Arts 2 years ago I came across some of the cooler techies bullying this kid with a puppet. Long story short I whooped their asses and got suspended for a while because they said I started the fight, ever since the techies are afraid of me. Apparently, they spread the rumor that I'm some gangster thug. Can't exactly say hanging around in casino's helps my case." Jack tells her.

"Kid with a puppet huh? You mean Robbie? The skinny boy who came to Sikowitz's exercise." Jade asks.

"I don't know, I didn't get a name." Jack answers. Just then a nurse comes over to her and tells her "Jade West? You're in luck, come with me the doctor will see you in a bit."

Jade gets up to follow the nurse and looks back at Jack, asking him expectantly "You coming?"

"OK." Jack agrees with a shrug of his shoulders and follows the two women to a doctors' office.

They don't have to wait long until a doctor arrives and treats the burn, putting on some cream to help with the healing and wraps the hand in gauze.

"Here, you should change your girlfriends' wrappings every now and then." The doctor tells Jack and hands him a couple of bandages.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." Jade says.

"My mistake, I just assumed. Anyways have a good night and don't scratch it or it won't heal properly." The doctor tells them and leaves.

The two teens head back to Jack's car and get in.

"So, where to?" Jack asks her, starting the engine.

"It's already late, just take me home." Jade says and tells him her address.

Jack heads to the address and pulls up in front of her home.

"This it?" Jack asks her, looking at the house in question.

"Yeah, thanks. You know I don't like people, but you seem OK." She tells him, collecting her bag and gets out of the car.

"Thanks I guess, you going to OK from here?" Jack asks her.

"Yes." Jade replies.

"Alright, see you around?" Jack says, starting the car back up again.

"Sure." Jade replies and waves a reluctant goodbye as he drives away.

* * *

AN: Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

|a month later|

During the last month Jack didn't have much contact with the students who took part in Sikowitz's exercise. The only ones he ate with a couple of times were Jade, Cat and Beck. Both Cat and Beck befriended him rather easily because Beck liked that he's more collected than his other guy friends and Cat was dazzled away when he showed her a card trick at her request and Jade already was OK with him after he helped her to the hospital.

* * *

"And if something important comes up you will find me at Maestro's." Sikowitz tells his roommate, dressed in his ping pong uniform.

"Huh? I thought you were going out of town for your ping pong tournament?" Jack asks surprised.

"Uhh…. This conversation never happened." Sikowitz tells him, walking away backwards.

"Weird." Jack mumbles to himself but follows him to the school's entrance from where the ping pong team departs after announcing their newest member Tori.

"Cat playing Ping Pong? Something is fishy here. Maybe I should ask them when they're back." Jack thinks, shrugging his shoulders.

The group of students then kill some time and change their clothes, other than Tori who forgot to bring a set of formal clothes. After this they head to Maestro's, where they spend the money, they earned by swindling the school, telling them that they are competing in Ping Pong when they really only buy a trophy and spend the money on the restaurant.

* * *

After they had their meal however Sikowitz gets the bill and freaks out because Robbie ordered 600 $ worth of caviar. The manager comes over and a huge discussion starts during which the teacher slips away and calls his house.

"Jack Wilder, who is this?" Jack answers the phone.

"It's me. Sikowitz." The drama teacher whispers into the mobile.

"What's up? You guys won?" Jack asks.

"Won what?" Sikowitz asks confused.

"The tournament." Jack replies.

"forget about the tournament. Look I need you to come down to Maestro's with 600 bucks, and hurry OK?" Sikowitz tells him.

"Alright, I guess? Give me 15 minutes." Jack says and hangs up.

He then collects the needed money from his hiding spot and gets in his car, driving over to the restaurant.

When Sikowitz enters the restaurant again he takes his seat again and tells his students proudly

"It's taken care of. In 15 minutes we're out of here."

"What are you talking about? Tori will start to perform around that time." Andre asks the coconut addict.

"She will?" Sikowitz asks surprised.

"Yeah, she just struck a deal with the owner that she'll sing with me playing the piano to work off the money." Andre informs him.

"Huh." Sikowitz says impressed.

"What were you talking about?" Beck asks him.

"Oh, remember my roommate Jack? He'll be bringing the missing cash." Sikowitz informs them.

"Why do you have that amount of cash lying around at home?" Robbie asks him confused.

"Oh, it's not mine. It's his." Sikowitz tells them.

"How did he get that amount of cash?" Robbie questions.

"He plays poker quite often." Beck tells him, knowing a bit about the former street magician.

"Where were you?" Jade asks Sikowitz when she comes over to their table, now dressed in Tori's sports outfit.

"I called Jack." Sikowitz tells her.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Cause he could've footed the bill for us." Sikowitz tells her.

A couple of minutes later Jack enters the restaurant and goes over to the group, taking a seat at Tori's empty chair.

"So what up?" Jack asks Sikowitz.

"Oh, never mind. Tori got it already handled." Sikowitz tells him.

"OK?" Jack says confused.

Tori then enters the stage and performs with Andre, impressing the owner enough to reduce the bill to the amount they expected.

* * *

Once everyone is outside of the restaurant.

"OK, hold up. Why were you here in the first place? Aren't you supposed to be at a ping pong tournament?" Jack asks them, stopping them before they can get in the van.

"Kinda." Cat says.

"So, what happened to that?" Jack questions.

"We never went to any tournament ever. It was all a scam to get money to go to this fancy restaurant and we just bought a trophy for the school, so the principal won't be bothered with getting a successful sports team." Jade tells him.

"Ah, OK. Now this makes sense." Jack says.

"Who are you again?" Tori asks him.

"Ah yeah, you never got my name did you. Jack Wilder." Jack tells her, offering his hand.

"Tori Vega." She says, shaking his hand.

"I'm Andre." The afro American teen says shaking the magician's hand.

"I'm Robbie. And I'm Rex." Robbie says with his puppet in tow.

"Weren't you that kid I helped when some upperclassmen bullied you?" Jack asks him.

"That was you? Oh thanks man, I remember that. You were cool, sorry you got suspended though." Robbie says.

"Alrighty, now that this is all cleared up, how about we head home?" Sikowitz tells them and opens the van, while Jack hops into his mustang with Cat and Jade getting in the car with him.

"We'll ride with him. Cat's house is on the way anyways and it`s better if you don't have to drive across town twice." Jade tells Sikowitz while waving goodbye to her boyfriend.

Jack starts the car and drives them to Cat's home first. Once there he barely parks the car before the redhead is already running out of the vehicle.

"I still don't get how you're her best friend. I mean she's totally overhyped the whole time and you're serious and calm almost all the time." Jack says to the remaining passenger.

"almost?" Jade questions expectantly.

"Well whenever the subject of Beck comes up you usually freak and spin into a jealousy cycle. I'm surprised you didn't yet with him driving in the same car as Tori." Jack tells her.

"I figure with three other dudes there, nothing should happen." Jade explains.

"Yeah, she seems nice though." Jack says.

"Why, why does everyone think that she's nice?" Jade questions annoyed.

"Hey chill I just said she seemed nice." Jack says surprised at the outburst.

"Sorry, it just gets on my nerves sometimes that everyone prefers Tori over me and thinks that I'm an evil bitch. I mean I like that they take me serious but running away in fear is a bit much from time to time." Jade tells him.

"If it bothers you, why not change? I mean I don't know you all that well, but I think you have a considerate and non-threatening side." Jack asks her.

"I don't want to change who I am for some random strangers." Jade says.

"What about Beck? I'm sure he'd like it if you were more peaceful." Jack asks.

"Though luck, I'd like him to flirt with less girls but here we are." Jade replies with a grin.

"I guess you have a point." Jack agrees and pulls up the the girls' driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." Jade says, stepping out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

|a week later|

Tori, Andre and Cat are talking about a Chinese restaurant when Jack sees them in the hallway and goes to greet his friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jack asks them.

"Tori was telling us about some Chinese restaurant we should check out." Andre informs the budding illusionist.

"Cool, I'd tag along but I've plans with Sikowitz for later, he finally agreed to let me take out that wall in my room." Jack informs them.

"KK." Cat says cheerful as ever.

"Oh, hey Beck." Tori then says seeing her Canadian friend arrive.

"What's up?" He asks.

"After school we're going to this insane Chinese restaurant I found just up the street, want to come?" Tori informs him.

"Uhm, maybe. If I can find Jade. She blew off her last two classes." Beck tells them, looking around the hallways.

"She still mad?" Tori asks.

"Oh yeah." Beck answers.

"Why is Jade mad?" Cat asks.

"Because, you know that play she wrote. Well wishes, she wanted to put it on at the school and they won't let her." Beck informs them.

"Why not?" Jack questions

"Because the teachers think it's too weird and disturbing." Tori replies.

"We found Jade." Robbie says out of breath, running up to them.

"Where?" Beck asks.

"Janitor's closet." Rex answers and the 6 teens + puppet head over to the small room.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Beck asks carefully as he enters the closet first.

"Cutting up a big trashcan." Jade replies sulking as she snips away at a piece of trashcan.

"You cut up the janitors entire trashcan?" Robbie asks.

"He's got another one." Jade replies pointing at the second trashcan.

"Jade, listen I read your play and I think it's really good." Tori tells her, entering the room.

"I'm not your friend. Anyways if the school won't let me do my play, then who cares if it's good?" Jade says.

"Why don't you just produce the play yourself?" Cat suggests.

"You know how much money that would cost?" Jade says.

"Did she cut up that whole trashcan with just a pair of scissors?" Andre asks peering into the small room.

"How much do you think it'd really cost to produce your play?" Tori asks.

"I don't know, 2-3 grand." Jade answers.

"OK. Then it shouldn't be that hard to put up the money." Tori says.

"You'd really find me someone to put up the money to produce my play? So you'll do that right?" Jade questions, her scissors raised at her side.

"Sure." Tori agrees scared out of her mind and Jade leaves the small room with Cat and Andre close behind her.

"Hey, you guys want to give me that 3000 dollars to produce the play?" Tori asks Beck, Jack and Robbie before they can leave the janitor closet.

"Uhmmm." Beck and Robbie mumble as they push past her into the hallway.

"One sec." Jack tells her, calling someone on his mobile.

"Hey, long time no hear. So what's the action for the next few days? Sure, sounds good. Count me in." Jack says over the phone.

"Alright, if Jade can wait a few days I can get her the money." Jack tells Tori relaxed.

"What, you're serious?" Tori asks ecstatic.

"Yeah, there is a poker tournament coming up where I can win enough to spare a few grand." Jack informs her.

"OK, keep me updated on that." Tori tells him while doubting that he can get the money through gambling.

* * *

|After school - Chinese restaurant|

Tori, Andre and Robbie went to the Chinese restaurant the Latina told them about and had an enjoyable meal.

"Everything OK?" The owner of the shop asks, bringing over the bill.

"Yeah." The three reply.

"Ohh, HA jacket. You kids go to Hollywood Arts?" The Chinese lady asks excited.

"Yeah." The teens confirm it.

"You know, my daughter auditioned to go to school there but they said she was talentless and irritating." The woman tells them.

"Just give us the check." Rex says rudely.

"Sure, anyone want anything else?" The woman asks, putting down the bill.

"Yes, 3000 dollars to put on a bitter girl's play." Tori tells her jokingly.

"What play?" The woman asks.

"No, I was joking." Tori says.

"But I like theatre very much. Tell me about the play." She says.

"Oh, well one of our classmates wrote it." Tori says.

"It's about a little girl, who fell into a well and drowns in her own tears." Robbie explains.

"OK, I will put up the money four your bitter friends play." The woman tells them.

"Why?" Tori asks shocked.

"Because I love acting and theatre and maybe one day you kids get famous and end up on my wall of celebrities. Come see." The restaurant owner tells them, showing them the wall with many little pictures.

* * *

|the next day|

"Come on." Tori tells Beck and Jade, showing the goth wearing girl the theatre she'll perform her play in.

"And this restaurant lady you just met is really going to pay for all this?" Jade asks.

"She's paying for everything. The whole play, the whole 3000." Tori replies.

"She really hooked you up." Beck says, sitting down on on of the chairs for the audience.

"Love me, love me more. Come on give Tori a squeeze." Tori says holing out her arms with a smile.

"Here, I'll playfully punch you in the arm as if we were friends." Jade says and gives her a pat.

"Well I've got a lot of work to do here. I'll need to ask Sinjin if he can help with the set dressing and maybe robbie can do the lighting.

"Hello!" The chinese restaurant owner says entering the theatre.

"Jade, this is Mrs. Lee from Wok-Star." Tori introduces Jade to the older woman.

"I'm Jade, this is my boyfriend Beck. And listen I can't even tell you how amazing it is that you're paying for all of this." Jade tells her, shaking her hand.

"Don't even mention that. I'm just happy you get to do your play." The woman tells her.

"Thanks, I can't wait for you to read it." Jade tells her.

"I already did." The woman says.

"I gave her a copy yesterday." Tori tells Jade.

"Did you like it?" Jade asks.

"Loved it. I only have a few notes." The woman says and sets down her bag to fish out the copy with her notes on it.

"What do you mean notes?" Jade questions.

"You know, ideas to make the play better." The woman says.

"Oh gosh." Tori sighs to herself.

"Uhh, you want to change my play?" Jade asks struggling to stay cool.

"Wow, uhh I gotta go to the…" Beck says and leaves the theatre.

"What changes do you want to make to my play?" Jade questions after her boyfriend left.

Jade and Mrs. Lee then have an argument over the ideas the woman has and Tori reminds Jade that the woman pays for the play. Daisy, Mrs. Lee's daughter then comes into the theatre and Mrs. Lee informs them that her daughter will play a big part in Jade's play.

* * *

Later that day, a few rough parts of the set have been installed and the actors go through the play once. Mrs. Lee convinced Jade that her daughter should play an angle talking to the girl in the well, so the little girl who sounds like a garbage disposal says her phrases while dangling from a line, over Cat who is playing the little girl in the well, making everyone but hre mother fear for the quality of the play.

* * *

|The next day- at school|

Jade just scared away Sinjin, who asked her something for the play and Tori comes over to the scary girl.

"You know he's only trying to make your play better." She tells Jade.

"So?" Jade asks.

"So, now he's got pee running down his leg." Tori tells her.

"I'm not responsible for Sinjins bladder control or lack of it." Jade says.

"Why are you benig such a baby? OK so your not getting to do your play exactly how you want but at least you get to do it." Tori tells her.

"Yeah but how do I tell…" Jade says but stops, looking around.

"What, tell me." Tori says.

"Hold out your wrist." Jade demands and Tori does as requested.

Jade then grabs Tori's arm and drags her to the janitors closet, where she explains to Tori that she is trying to impress her father with the play, because he doesn't believe in her or an artistic career.

That night Tori has her friends, other than Jade over for a game of Poker.

"And then what?" Andre asks Tori, who just explained what happened in the closet with Jade.

"She thanked me for ruining her life." Tori replies.

"At least she thanked you." Andre tells her.

"Give me one." Beck says and Jack, who's playing the dealer due to his otherwise unfair advantage hands him a card.

"Two." Tori says and puts down two cards.

"Hey Tori, how did Mrs. Lee pay for everything? Did she give you the money beforehand or did you put up the money and get it from her later?" Jack asks, dealing her two new cards.

"We put everything on my dad's credit card and Mrs. Lee pays the whole sum later." Tori explains.

"Good, then I have the solution to Jade's problem." Jack says.

"Really what is it?" Cat asks excited for her friend.

"I'll pay for it." Jack says, dealing out a card to Andre who put one down.

"You're joking right?" Beck says.

"No, I told Tori right off the bat that I can get the money, I only needed 2 days." Jack explains.

"What? You won?" Tori asks excited.

"I told you I'd get the money, didn't I?" Jack reminds her, disappointed in the little faith put into him.

"Wait, this is great. Let me text Jade real quick." Tori says and quickly fishes out her phone, typing 'get your head out of your oven, Mrs. Lee's out. Jack's in.'

'What are you talking about?' Jade writes back after a few seconds.

'Jack'll pay for your play so we don't need Mrs. Lee.' Tori explains.

'You're serious?' Jade asks with an confused looking emoji.

'Yes. Don't worry about a thing, other than going through with your own version of the play.' Tori texts, with a thumbs up.

"I'm still confused, how do you get 3 grand?" Robbie asks.

"I entered a poker tournament." Jack answers.

"And won?" Andre asks shocked.

"Yes I won. I've been playing cards since I was four." Jack tells them.

"Well, great news for Jade then." Beck says happy for his girlfriend.

"Yeah, this should be enough to turn her frown upside down." Tori says happily.

"So you're all comig to the play tomorrow?" Cat asks, being the lead role.

The teens promise to come to the play the next day and get back to playing poker.

The next day Jade instantly tells Mrs. Lee off, informing her that she has been replaced.

After this the cast has one more practice run to get ready and a few hours later the theatre is slowly filling with people.

"So, where is this daddy dearest of yours?" Jack asks his extension wearing friend.

"See that man in the brown suit?" Jade asks, pulling Jack behind the curtain and points to her father.

"That's him, I can see how he might not approve of your career." Jack tells her, seeing her stuck up father.

The play then goes without a hitch and everyone starts to leave, shaking Jade's hand on the way outside.

"Dad." Jade says expectantly when her father stands in front of her.

"Jade." He says.

"Just say if you liked it or not." Tori cuts in, annoyed at the two staring at eatch other in silence.

"friend of yours?" Jade's father asks judgingly.

"Nah. So, my play?" Jade replies.

"I thought it was excellent." Her father says.

"Thanks, anything else?" Jade akss.

"Would you please take that jewlery out of your face?" The man says, not liking her piercings.

"No." She says and her father leaves the theatre.

"So, get what you wanted?" Tori asks, winking Jack, who was sitting in an audience chair over.

"Uh-huh. I've never seen him that happy before." Jade answers.  
" Come on give Tori a squeeze." Tori says and hugs her frenemy, while pulling Jack into the hug as well.

"Thank you." Jade thanks both fellow students and goes backstage to help with the cleaning up and congratulating them for a well done performance.

"So, why did you pay for the show?" Tori asks Jack once the two are alone.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean, why would you spend 3 grand on a play?" Tori questions.

"I don't need the money, Jade did." Jack answers.

"Anyways, it was a really great gesture from you." Tori tells him and leaves the theatre.

Half an hour later everyone other than Jade and Jack left.

"So, how did you pay for all this?" Jade asks him.

"Poker." He reminds Jade about their first conversation.

"Right." She says remembering him telling her about it.

"Well anyways, thanks. You really saved my play there." She tells him, gratefully.

"No need to thank me. What are friends for huh?" He tells her.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I'll be changing up the order of some episode pretty soon, just wanted to inform you beforehand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright lovers of learning and short pants." Sikowitz greets his students, entering his classroom.  
"I love short pants." Cat exclaims happily.  
"Guess what I love." Jade says grumpily.  
"What?" Cat asks.  
"Slapping perky redheads." Jade tells her, making Cat laugh until she notices that she has red hair, at which point she freezes up, scared by Jade.  
"Now Jade don't be a Christmas grunch." Sikowitz lectures her while putting down his bag.  
Tori and Andre then arrive, fighting with each other because Andre is upset about something.  
"Ho, ho, ho and jingle bells." Robbie says greeting his musically inclined friend, who in return pushes Robbie off his chair.  
"I bet that jingled his bells." Jade remarks amused by the skinny jewish boy falling to the floor.  
"Ughh, I'm sorry but you all can keep the Christmas spirit to yourself." Andre says.  
"Andre, what's your beef with Christmas?" Sikowitz asks.  
"I love Christmas beef. Every Christmas my brother steals a chuck roast and rubs it..." Cat says before Jade yells at her, silencing the redhead and waking her sleep deprived boyfriend as well.  
"Hey, you woke me up." Beck complains to his girlfriend.  
"Oh sorry Beck, certainly wouldn't want to keep you awake during my class." Sikowitz tells him.  
"Thanks you're the best." Beck says and gets comfy on his chair.  
"Now, before I get my teacher on, Andre why the sour puss?" Sikowitz asks him, sitting down on the stage in his classroom.  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
"Andre wrote a Christmas song for his music class but his teacher gave him a..." Tori says when Andre interrupts her.  
"Don't say it out loud! A D, on now I said it out loud." Andre whines loudly.  
"I've always gotten A's in music, how does a person go from an A to a D?" Andre complains.  
"Happened to me in 8th grade." Jade remarks.  
"I'm sorry Andre, now JO! Why Becky so sleepy?" Sikowitz asks his sleeping pupil, waking him up.  
"There is a stupid cricket in my RV and I can't sleep cause it chirps all night long." Beck explains.  
"So just call one of those bug murderers." Jade remarks.  
"They are called exterminators." Tori corrects her.  
"Why sugar coat it?" Jade yells back.  
Sinjin enters the class, asking for Sikowitz.  
"Yes what is it boy?" The teacher asks.  
"I have your Hollywood Arts secret Santa assignment." Sinjin tells him.  
"Oh, who am I buying a gift for this year?" Sikowitz asks excited, rushing over to Sinjin, looking at his pear pad.  
"Courtney Van Kleeve? Oh no she's a weirdo." Sikowitz complains.  
"She's my sister." Sinjin says.  
"I know, I don't know why your parents didn't stop with you." Sikowitz says and shoves out the shocked teen before turning to his class, asking "can I please switch secret Santa assignments with someone? Tori?"  
"Sorry, I didn't sign up for secret Santa." Tori tells him.  
"Yeah, none of us did." Andre adds.  
"Why not?" Sikowitz questions.  
"Why should we buy random gifts for people we don't care about?" Jade replies.  
"OK, you kids need a big dose of Christmas spirit, so i require you all to take part in secret Santa as your teacher." Sikowitz tells them.  
"No complaining, I will text you all your secret Santa assignments and I expect you all to give good gifts, because the person who gave the worst gift will come with me Christmas yodeling." Sikowitz informs them.

* * *

2 days later Sikowitz enters the main hallway of the school with Jade already complaining.  
"Jade, I'm not changing the Santa assignments, you got Tori and that's that." Sikowitz tells her.  
"Why don't you just deal with it, just deal with it, just deal with it?" Beck complains while on a caffeine high.  
"What's with him?" Sikowitz questions.  
"He drank a ton of coffee to stay awake during class, it's getting on my nerves. Look I don't want to be Toris' secret Santa." Jade says, trying to get Beck to stop bouncing on the spot.  
"Too bad." Sikowitz tells her and runs off.  
"Stop bouncing!" Jade yells at her boyfriend.  
Shortly after this Robbie gives Cat his gift, a man who will provide cotton candy to her all day.

* * *

The next day Beck sets Robbie up with a girl who used to bully him as his secret Santa.  
"Here, this is the biggest coffee they sell." Jade says, handing Beck an xxl-sized cup of coffee.  
"It's not enough." He complains.  
"Here, you can have mine too then." Jack says, giving Beck his  
fresh cup of coffee with a pat on the males back.  
"And for the pretty lady." Jack says, making a Christmas present appear with a burst of confetti.  
"Merry Christmas from your secret Santa." Jack says when Jade accepts the gift and opens it curiously.  
Once she unwrapped her present, she is stunned at seeing the movie prop scissors from the movie the scissoring.  
"You didn't." Jade says stunned, inspecting the scissor.  
"Oh but I did." Jack replies, grinning at her.  
"Wow, how did you even get the idea to get me this?" Jade questions.  
"Cat gave it to me, I asked her what you liked and she mentioned that you're a big fan of the scissoring." Jack explains.  
"Thank you." Jade says, giving Jack a hug, something she rarely ever gives anybody.  
"Don't mention it." Jack tells her.  
"Hah, merry Christmas." Cat yells, appearing behind Jack and hands him a pack of cards with a signature on it.  
"Thanks, wow that signature, quite the big name in current magic acts." Jack says, giving the girl a quick hug.  
"Yay. I gave a good present." Cat says cheerfully.  
"Didn't you tell us you already have that same card box with signature?" Jade asks him quietly.  
"Yes, but why ruin Cat's mood?" Jack tells her.  
"Come on guys, I need you to help me figure out what to give Andre." Tori tells her friends.  
"Two words." Jade replies.  
"I bet they won't be helpful." Beck remarks.  
"Your problem." Jade says.  
"And I was right" Beck sighs, getting fed up with Jade's hostile attitude lately.

"Sorry, I don't know enough about Andre to suggest a present." Jack tells Tori.

"It's OK. Anyways, see you tomorrow." Tori tells them, heading home.

* * *

A few hours after Tori got home she opens the door, only to find Jade standing there. Jade reveals that she's Tori's secret Santa and that her present is an idea for Andre's present. Jade tells Tori to put on a show where she performs Andre's Christmas song in front of his music teacher and Tori happily accepts the idea, getting Jade and Cat to sing with her. She also gets Jack to help out with some special effects, like making it snow in the hallway. In addition to that she asked a few of Andre's friends to help her by playing the song live. The plan turns out to be successful when Andre's teacher caves and gives him an A instead of a D.

* * *

AN:Hey guys, hope you like it so far. Also chapters will hopefully be getting longer soon, since Jade and Beck breakup is coming next chapter and she will become closer to Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, everyone. Sikowitz will come in about 20 minutes or so." Jack says, going on the stage in Sikowitz's classroom.

"Why is Sikowitz always late to class?" Jade asks annoyed.

"In this case he told me to tell you that he's looking for inspiration on what to teach you, but the reality is he ran out of coconuts and went to buy new ones." Jack informs them.

"Maybe we can try an acting scene on our own." Robbie suggests while Jack sits down on the steps of the stage.

"Ohh, what if we end out the final scene from Titanic. When the boat sinks." Cat says excited.

"Oh my god I just gave away the ending, Spoiler Alert!" Cat adds.

"You know whenever she starts talking I'm thinking to myself, maybe this time it'll make sense. I'm always wrong." Andre tells Tori.

A loud shrilling sound is then heard in the classroom, causing everyone to wince.

"No, no, no don't tell me Sikowitz still keeps that awful device." Jack says annoyed until Jade yells at Tori, "Your phone's making noise."

"I think she knows it." Beck tells his grumpy girlfriend.

"You don't know what she knows." Jade snaps back.

"I know you're being obnoxious." Beck tells her.

"Ohhh!" Jade says warning him from continuing.

"Robbie, would you please unplug that cord, count to three and plug it back in." Tori asks her friend.

"Surely girly." Robbie says and does as instructed, causing the noise to stop.

"Why's your phone all jacked?" Andre asks his Latina friend.

"You tell me, it should work fine, but now it has to stay plugged in at all times." Tori says frustrated.

"Just get a new phone." Beck tells her.

"Don't give her advice." Jade warns him.

"Man you make me happy." Beck grumbles, snorting at her.

"You really should just get a new pear phone." Andre says.

"If I buy a pear phone now I have to get another gx, but people say the new xt might come out next month." Tori replies.

"They announced it?" Andre asks.

"No, but they're supposed to tell us this week when they're going to make the announcement." Tori informs him.

"Just buy a new gx." Cat advises.

"No, if I buy the gx the new xt will come out like the next day and I'll be stuck with the stupid gx." Tori says.

"Hey, if we're going to continue talking about Tori's phone can someone take me to a car door so I can slam my face in it." Jade complains.

"I have a car." Beck says.

"Ohh!" Jade warns him again.

"Hey, I have an announcement." Sinjin says barging into the class from the backdoor.

"Oh, Jack is here." Sinjin says nervously, seeing the dark-dressed teen in Sikowitz's spot.

"Just make the announcement." Jack tells him with a sigh.

"Alright, you guys know the gameshow I invented? Query for Couples?" Sinjin asks them.

"What about your gameshow?" Andre questions.

"Well, I met with the people from and told them about the idea and they want to do it." Sinjin tells them excitedly.

"Great, bye." Jade says.

"Wait, I'm doing a rehearsal for the guy who runs Gameguber and I want all of you guys to come. Even Robbie, and I guess you can come as well Jack. I'll text everyone the deeds." Sinjin tells them, before skipping out of the classroom.

* * *

|the next day – Sinjin's game show|

"Thank you all for being here for my very first gameshow, Queries for Couples." Sinjin thanks the audience.

"Alright, it's time to play…" Sinjin says, waiting for the audience.

"Sinjin's gameshow." Cat says.

"It's called Queries for Couples." Sinjin corrects her.

"Anyways, let's meet our contestants." Sinjin says and reveals the three couples sitting in one booth each.

The potential investor stops Sinjin upon seeing the couples and tells him to get better looking contestants.

"OK, Mr. Gubenstein feels that the gameshow should have better looking contestants, so I'm going to say goodnight to you guys. Don't worry, it's nothing personal, it's just your appearances." Sinjin tells them as the couples walk off. Sinjin then runs over to Tori and her friends.

"Will you please be my test couples." Sinjin begs them.

"But none of us are dating except Beck and Jade." Tori tells him.

"That's OK, just do it." Sinjin pressures them.

A minute or so later Andre and Cat are sitting in one booth, Jade and Beck in another and Tori and Jack are sitting in the last booth.

"OK, it's time to play…" Sinjin says.

"Queries for couples." The crowd says bored.

"That's right." Sinjin says.

"Now, say hello to our Query girl Trina Vega." Sinjin introduces Tori's sister, who then makes a dramatic entrance, twirling around unnecessarily until she' next to the screen where Sinjin posts the questions.

"OK, let's take a look at our first query for couple number 1." Sinjin says, walking over to Cat and Andre.

"Andre, Cat has bad breath. Do you A: tell her she has bad breath, B: ignore it because you love her or C: dump her?" Sinjin asks, presenting the possibilities.

"B." Cat says loudly and presses the button for B on her remote.

"Cat, you don't say it out loud." Jade tells her.

"That's OK, this is just rehearsal. Andre your answer?" Sinjin says.

"B." Andre says.

"Now, let's look at our Query for Tori and Jack." Sinjin says.

"Not really my boyfriend." Tori reminds the crowd.

"Jack, Tori has lost all talent in singing, do you A: tell her, B: keep it a secret from her or C: help her regain it?" Sinjin asks him.

"Tori, please enter your answer." Sinjin tells her and Tori presses C.

"Now Jack, what is your answer?" Sinjin asks.

"A." Jack says.

"Too bad, Tori picked C." Sinjin tells the two.

"Hah!" Jade laughs at Tori from the booth next to them.

"Why wouldn't you help me?" Tori questions dramatically.

"How should I help?, I know squat about singing." Jack replies.

"I guess you've got a point there." Tori agrees with a sigh.

"And now for our final couple. Beck and Jade." Sinjin says, going over to the two.

"Your Query is, you're stranded on a boat in the ocean…"Sinjin reads but Jade cuts him off.

"I don't go in the ocean." She tells him.

"Just let him finish the question." Beck tells her.

"I don't like the ocean." Jade says.

"We're trying to help our friend with his gameshow." Beck tells his girlfriend.

"Sinjin, just take another query." Jack suggests.

"Good idea." Sinjin agrees and a new question pops up on the board.

"You know what happened to me when I was in third grade and went into the ocean." Jade reminds her boyfriend.

"The dolphin was just being friendly." Beck yells at her.

"I love dolphins. They eat fish and can do tricks, plus I saw one in a movie, solving crimes." Cat says out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, what was the name of that movie?" Robbie asks from the audience.

"Detective blow-hole." Andre answers.

"I'm trying to ask Beck and Jade a Query." Sinjin shouts at the talking teens, shutting them up.

"Dolphins creep me out, so I will not go in the ocean." Jade tells Sinjin.

"Just let me ask your new query and answer A,B or C." Sinjin tells her angrily.

"B!" Jade yells at him.

"Maybe it was C." Beck says.

"I don't care." Jade tells him, upset.

"I'm not happy with our relationship!" Beck yells.

"We'll be right back with more of Queries for Couples." Sinjin says, stopping the test run.

* * *

|The next day- school hallway|

Robbie presents Tori, her new 'mobile' phone, which is her old phone with a bunch of car batteries loaded on a wagon for her to roll around. Sinjin comes up to them and hands the two of them a trophy for Beck and Jade, saying 'worst couple' and informs them that Jade ran him over yesterday, which explains why he's using crutches while his legs are in casts.

Beck and Jade then appear in the hallway and Sinjin flees with Robbie's help.

"We're done talking about it." Jade tells Beck.

"No we're not." Beck tells her, grabbing her arm and drags her with him into the janitor's closet while Jade yells that she's being kidnapped.

"This is not funny." Beck tells her, releasing her arm once they are in the closet.

"Right, what's funny is you freaking out over a dumb gameshow." Jade tells him.

"We were voted worst couple and the other two couples weren't even real couples." Beck yells at her.

"Why do you care if we were voted worst couple?" Jade questions when suddenly Cat comes in, followed by Jack.

"Is this a closet party? Look I have spoons." Cat says.

"No Cat, let them talk. Come on." Jack tells the redhead, intending to pull her out but Beck stops them.

"No, stay here. We need you guys' opinion on something." Beck tells them.

"On global warming?" Cat asks while Jack looks at her stupefied by her obliviousness.

"No. Cat, we need your opinion on us." Beck tells them.

"Why not just ask a monkey?" Jade says.

"I saw a movie about a monkey, he wore glasses and carried a gun." Cat tells them, before Jack pats her shoulder, making a shushing sign.

"Don't you think Jade and I fight a lot?" Beck questions them.

"Sure." Cat says with Jack agreeing "Yes."

"But all boyfriends and girlfriends fight a lot, don't they?" Jade questions.

"Sometimes…"Cat says but Jade interrups her, shouting "Yes or No!"

"Let her talk!" Beck bellows at Jade.

"You never listen to me talk." Jade complains.

"Can I go now?" Cat asks.

"No." Jade tells her.

"What is your point here anyways?" Jade asks Beck.

"I'd like to have a girlfriend I can talk to without it turning into a screaming match." Beck tells her.

"Yeah, well I'd like to have a boyfriend who girls don't stare at all the time." Jade replies.

"I thought this was a closet party." Cat says to herself.

"I could help you with that." Jack tells Beck.

"How is it my fault girls stare at me?" Beck asks loudly.

"Oh, you could look worse if you wanted to." Jade tells him while Cat starts to mumble to herself "I'm under my bed." Over and over with Jack holding her shoulder to try and calm her down to no avail.

"I can't believe how jealous you get." Beck says.

"Oh, so you think I'm ugly?" Jade asks.

"What? Who said… Did I say she was ugly?" Beck yells at Cat and Jack. But Cat faints.

"Uhm, she just fainted and no you didn't exactly say it but I can see where she's coming from." Jack tells them, while supporting the unconscious girl, putting one arm around his shoulder so she's hanging from his side.

"See, even new guy thinks I'm right." Jade tells Beck challengingly.

"Of course he does. He was your friend first." Beck tells her.

"Oh you know I don't have any friends. I'm late for class" Jade replies and leaves the closet.

"We're going to have to finish this sooner or later." Beck yells after Jade while Jack brings Cat outside and leans her against the wall, getting some water from his backpack and dribbles it onto the unconscious girl, while shaking her to wake her.

* * *

|Later that day – Tori's house|

Andre, Cat, Robbie, Tori and Trina are playing poker at the Vega's house.

"You guys, I feel bad that we didn't invite Beck to play cards with us. And where is Jack?" Tori says.

"You invite Beck you get Jade too." Andre says.

"They're always fighting." Cat adds.

"I don't want to be sitting here playing cards while they scream at each other." Robbie says.

"And Jack texted he's coming a bit later, something about Sikowitz and a coconut trip." Andre informs them.

"Is it my turn to deal?" Cat asks.

"Yep." Andre says and hands her the deck of cards.

"OK look, my uncle taught me how to shuffle cards with one hand, you guys ready? Shaboozle" Cat says and sprays the cards all over the table and surroundings.

"I got it." Tori says as the doorbell rings and she goes to open the door.

"Oh, great. It's you guys." Tori says seeing Jade and Beck standing in front of her house.

"See, they are all here. I told you they'd all be here." Beck tells his girlfriend.

"Listen, I'm sorry that we didn't invite you guys, but uhh…" Tori says.

"Tell her why you didn't invite us." Beck says.

"Well, cause we were planning a surprise party?" Tori says sounding unconvincing.

"What?" Jade questions.

"Alright, we didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other and it makes everybody feel akward, it makes Cat faint and sometimes it makes Robbie cry." Andre yells at the two.

"One time. I cried one time." Robbie says but Rex corrects him "6", "6 times, I cried 6 times." Robbie says.

"See, we fight so much even our friends don't want us around." Beck tells Jade.

"Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina and Cat is basically a pet." Jade tells Beck.

"Arf." Cat says proving Jade's point.

"Are you guys going to let her say that nobody likes me." Trina complains but is met with silence.

"Why don't you guys play cards with us?" Tori suggests to the couple.

"Look, I don't want to be your boyfriend if we're just going to fight all the time." Beck tells Jade.

"So, you want to break up?" Jade questions.

"No, I didn't say that." Beck says.

"You guys might break up? Because I'm not dating anyone and I've always thought that Beck and me…" Trina says before Jade throws a pillow in her face.

"Next time it's a hammer." Jade yells at her.

"Come on Beck, take me to get some food." Jade tells him, moving to the door.

"I'm tired of fighting." Beck tells her.

"OK, I'm going to walk out that door and count to ten. If I get to ten and you're not out there I'm going home and we're over." Jade tells him, stepping outside and start to count.

Beck considers following her, but once he reaches the door he stops and decides otherwise.

Jade on the other side of the door considers going into the house but also decides against it and leaves, now without a boyfriend.

She goes to Becks car and leans against it, crying to herself while the others start to play cards again.

* * *

Jack arrives 5 minutes after Beck and Jade's breakup and pulls up to the Vega's driveway in his car.

Stepping outside he sees Jade, looking like a mess crying against Beck's car.

"Uhhh, what did I miss?" Jack asks the girl, sitting down next to her.

"Beck and I broke up." She says in between sniffles.

"Sorry." Jack tells her.

"Sorry, that's all you have to say?" Jade asks him annoyed.

"Yeah? I don't know you guys enough to offer advice, you said it yourself we're not even friends." Jack tells her.

"Just shut up and take me home OK?" Jade tells him.

"Sure, since you asked so nicely." Jack remarks sarcastically, but gets up, helping the frustrated girl up as well and gets in his car with her.

"So, want to elaborate on what happened?" Jack asks her while starting his car.

"I told him to chose between getting some food with me or breaking up and he didn't choose the food." Jade tells him, starting to cry with renewed vigor.

"OK, know what? First, we need to get your mind of things and give you time to think about things, so instead of taking you home we're going to get something to eat." Jack tells her.

"Are you stupid? I told you to take me home." Jade yells at him, annoyed.

"I know but I'm taking you to get something to eat, that's what you wanted to do anyways right?" Jack replies.

"Quit messing around." Jade tells him.

"Just trust me on this OK?" Jack says.

"Asshole." Jade says quietly.

"So, what do you say to some Pizza?" Jack suggests.

"Fine, whatever." Jade grumbles.

"Well on the way you can pick what to order, how about that? And if you're going to say whatever I'm serving you an extra-large tuna, got it?" Jack tells her, knowing that she hates Tuna from a slap entry.

"Fine." She replies annoyed. The two of them head to a close by Pizza place and order their respective foods.

"So, what would you like to do now? And going home isn't an option." Jack asks her, once they finished their pizza.

"Then take me to your place, I`m curious how you're living with that hippy weirdo." Jade tells him.

"Alright." Jack agrees and takes off, headed for his and Sikowitz's place.

Once they reach the house Jack lets them in and they head upstairs, where Jack lives.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Jack tells her jokingly, unlocking the door at the top of the staircase.

"Why do you keep the door locked?" Jade asks confused.

"Wouldn't you with Sikowitz as a roomie?" Jack asks in return.

"Alright, good point." Jade says. Jack then shows her around his place, which is kept relatively sparse and normal other than a section in the living room being used for his tricks.

"So, what tricks do you even do?" Jade asks him, looking over his equipment.

"Oh right, you've never seen me do an act before did you?" Jack asks her.

"No." She replies.

OK then. Ladies and Gentlemen, if you'd please take a seat." Jack says over enthusiastically, suddenly wearing a cape out of nowhere.

"Good, now that the young lady is sitting, I can get rid off this hindrance." Jack says and throws the cape away, which suddenly turns into a solid room divider.

"Now, first of all, let me get my hat." Jack says, going over to his pile of equipment and gets a top hat.

"For my first act, I'll make anything You desire appear." Jack tells Jade, moving closer to her and grabs into his hat, pulling out a scissor. "Oh wait, there is more." Jack says and shakes his hat upside down next to her, releasing a stream of scissors, about 15 scissors in total.

"Scissors? Well if you like scissors so much, then you must like cutting stuff up." Jack says and takes off a shoe, pulling a seemingly never-ending rope from it and shakes it a few times, turning it into a huge line of carton paper.

"Here, go nuts. I heard this calms you down." Jack tells her, handing her the carton and sits down next to her.

"So, did you like the short show?" Jack asks, picking up a card deck and starts to shuffle them in every possible way.

"Surprisingly, yes." Jade confesses as she's snipping away at the carton with the scissors.

"Good then. Now, pick a card." Jack tells her, fanning out the cards in his hand.

Jade picks a card and Jack starts to shuffle again.

"Just put it somewhere safe and keep cutting." Jack tells her.

Jade puts the card into her boot and cuts away at the carton.

"Pick a card." Jack tells her, fanning out the cards again while looking away.

Jade takes one and puts it in her bra.

Jack starts to shuffle again and finally asks "So, want to talk about you and Beck?"

"We went out for about a year, I don't know why he would just throw that away as though it's nothing." Jade says angrily, glaring at Jack shortly for bringing up the cause of her sour mood.

"I understand, why did he break things up between you two?" Jack asks, showing her the fanned-out cards again.

"He said we fight too much." Jade tells him and picks one, putting it in her back pocket while he's not watching.

"Do you think so too?" Jack asks her, shuffling once again.

"Well we do fight often but I don't mind it. I just thought it showed how much we cared, even about the little stuff, like some girl staring at him." Jade explains, getting angry.

"Cut." Jack tells her, pointing at the halfway finished carton.

"Would you stop fighting with him now that you know he broke up with you because of it?" Jack asks her.

"I don't think I could, I was always on alert because girls kept hitting on him left and right and he never said anything to them." Jade explains.

"I see, so you thought he was keeping his options open." Jack says, showing her the cards again.

"I think so." Jade agrees and picks a card, hiding this one in her sleeve before cutting away at the carton again.

"OK, done." Jack says a few seconds later, showing her the cards she picked, except for the one she hid in her bra.

"I didn't want to get that one, for curtesy's sake." Jack tells her, pointing at her chest.

"How did you, when did you?" Jade asks confused, checking her hiding spots only to find the cards gone.

"Pretty neat cutting technique, I've got to hand it to you." Jack says, getting her attention again and shows her a picture of herself made like mosaic with her carton cutouts.

"What?" Jade asks stunned.

"Tada." Jack says and gives her a playful bow.

"Cool. I definitely underestimated you Jack Wilder." Jade says applauding.

"So, how're you feeling now?" Jack asks the girl.

"Better, I think." Jade answers.

"OK, then let's take you home." Jack suggests and leads her outside, back to his car.

"Thank you." Jade thanks him, in his car while she's fixing her looks, her make-up having smeared from the crying.

"Whenever you need me, I'm here for you. This goes for your friends too, OK well let's say some of them. Andre and Cat I can deal with, Robbie is too weird." Jack tells her jokingly.

The two of them drive to Jade's place exchanging only a little small talk with the atmosphere still being rather tense.

"Thank you, this really helped. See you around I guess." Jade thanks Jack as she gets out of his car.

"Yeah, see you and I was being serious, if you need me give me a call. I don't really have any real friends other than you guys." Jack tells her.

"OK, will do." Jade replies and waves him goodbye, going to her house.

Jack waits until she enters the house, getting greeted by her mother, in front of whom Jade immediately breaks down, releasing her sorrow and informing her what happened before driving off.


	6. Chapter 6

|a week later – Hollywood Arts hallway|

"Cat, where have you been? I've been trying to find you ever since I woke up this morning." Tori tells the redheaded girl sitting against her locker.

"At least you woke up, some people didn't." Cat tells her sullenly.

"What do you mean and why are you all sad?" Tori questions, joining the girl on the floor.

"How do you know I'm sad?" Cat asks.

"Well, you're dressed in sad colors and you're wearing a button that says, 'I'm sad ask me why." Tori replies.

"Mona Patterson died." Cat tells her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I don't know who Mona Patterson is." Tori says.

"That's what so sad. She is one of my favorite actresses ever. She was on a really popular TV show from the 1960s." Cat informs her.

"What show?" Tori asks.

"I married my mom. I used to watch reruns with my brother when he was in the special hospital where they handcuff him to the bed. But now no one even remembers Mona Patterson or cares that she's gone." Cat replies.

"I'm sure she has lots of fans that care." Tori assures her.

"No, I stopped at her stone on Hollywood Boulevard on my way to school and there weren't any flowers or anything.

"I'm sorry you're sad but we still have a science project due tomorrow and we still have a lot to do." Tori tells her.

"No, I'm too sad to science." Cat replies and starts to cry.

"Where does she live?" tori asks.

"Here in California." Cat replies.

"Alright, what if after school we drive to her house and you maybe light a candle. You go find her address and then afterschool we'll drive to her house, leave the candle and afterwards go to my house and work on our science project until we finish OK?" Tori suggests.

"Kay. So you'll drive?" Cat asks.

"No, I didn't pass my drivers test." Tori confesses.

Jade then arrives and goes to her locker, which is in the same row as Cat's.

"Jade?" Cat says.

"What?" Jade replies.

"If my brother lets us borrow his car will you drive Tori and me to an old lady's house after school?" Cat asks her friend.

"No." Jade answers slamming her door shut and steps away.

"Wait, please. Cat is really sad because this actress passed away last night and…" Tori tells Jade, pulling her back.

"Wow, she passed away just last night?" Jade asks intrigued.

"Yeah." Cat answers.

"Then yeah, I'll drive you guys to her house." Jade agrees.

"Why did you change your mind?" Tori questions.

"Because it's been less than 24 hours which means her spirit is still lingering and I'll be able to breathe in the fumes of her soul." Jade explains.

"Maybe there is a bus we can take." Tori suggests to Cat, freaked out by Jade.

"No! No, I'll take you. We can leave after sundown." Jade tells them.

"Why can't we just go after school?" Tori questions.

"I don't like driving in the daylight." Jade snaps at her and leaves.

* * *

|later that day in Cat's brother's car|

"So Cat, is there a reason your brother replaced the seatbelt with a rope?" Jade asks the usually perky redhead.

"No, he just loves ropes." Cat answers.

"What is that thing anyways?" Jade then asks Tori, who has a science project with a hamster running in a wheel, connected to a robot toy on her lap.

"This is our science project." Tori tells her.

"It's a robot that's hamster powered." Cat says.

"See Mr Hamster runs on this wheel and that generates electricity, which flows through this transformer and powers the robot." Tori explains.

"Isn't it cool?" Cat asks her goth friend.

"I don't know all I heard was science, science Tori's boring kill me." Jade answers.

"You want a muffin?" Tori offers Jade.

"Sure." Jade replies and takes a bite out of the muffin.

"You brought muffins?" Cat asks.

"Oh no, I found it under the seat." Tori tells them, causing Jade to spit out the muffin.

"Not so boring am I now?" Tori challenges.

"You guys, I'm not going to sit here listening to you fight for the next two hours." Cat tells them upset.

"two hours?" Tori asks shocked.

"Yeah, her house is in San Diego." Cat tells them, making Jade stop the car abruptly.

"San Diego? I'm not driving this rolling schize-box to San Diego." Jade protests.

"Cat, we've got to finish our science project before morning." Tori tells her and Cat breaks out in tears.

"Will you just drive the child to San Diego?" Tori tells Jade.

"Alright." Jade agrees grumpily, not wanting her best friend to cry.

* * *

When they are about a quarter of the way there it starts to rain, just after Tori and Cat's science project worked. Cat opens Tori's umbrella but is flies right out of her hand. Jade asks Cat how to put up the car's top and Cat tells her that it doesn't work, meaning they'd have to drive all the way to San Diego in the rain.

"OK, here's what we're going to do. There is a gas station coming up in about 10 minutes. We'll stop there and wait for one of the guys to pick us up." Jade tells them.

"Good idea, I'll text Andre and Robbie." Tori says and gets out her pear phone, asking the two boys to come pick them up but they tell her that they are busy helping Beck with his Trina problem.

"Bad news, Andre and Robbie are busy and so is Beck." Tori tells them.

"Here, try Jack." Jade tells Robbie, handing her her own phone.

Tori scrolls through Jade's contacts and finds Jack, pressing the call button and activating the speaker mode.

After a few rings Jack answers the phone, "It's Jack, who's calling?"

"Hey, it's Tori, I'm with Cat and Jade. We need your help. Can you come get us at the gas station about 40 miles out of town on route 48? It's raining and we're stuck in a car without a top." Tori asks.

"Sure, give me like 20 -30 minutes." Jack replies and hangs up. He quickly gets his jacket and shoes, when he gets the idea to bring a few towels and 3 sweaters in case the girls got wet already.

* * *

|gas-station 30 minutes later|

Tori, Cat and Jade are sitting in their car, listening to music when Jack pulls up to the gas station, parking his car next to theirs.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here at this hour anyways?" Jack asks the three, getting out of his car and popping open his trunk.

"Thank god you're here. Cat wants us to drive to San Diego to an actresses house because she died, and Cat wants to light a candle for her." Tori tells him as the three soaked girls get out of the car.

"OK?" Jack just replies, knowing that the redhead has her own way of thinking.

"Well anyways, there are towels and sweaters in the trunk. You can dry off in my car, the windows are tinted, so don't worry. I'll get this wreck of a car out of the way, so we can pick it up later." Jack tells them, starting up Cat's brother's car while the three girls take the towels and sweaters and quickly enter Jack's car.

Once Jack parked the car so it won't disturb the business he makes his way back to his car, closes the trunk after seeing that the sweaters and towels gone and leans against the driver side door.

About 3 minutes later Tori pokes her head out of his backseat window, telling him "We're done.".

"OK, so what's the call? Continue to San Diego or back to LA?" Jack asks the three, getting in his driver seat.

Tori and Jade tell him to go back to LA, but Cat convinces them to continue on to San Diego.

"OK, on to San Diego it is." Jack says, starting up his car and continuing the ride.

"Thank you for coming." Jade thanks him, putting away her shoes on the empty seat in the back, where they threw their soaked clothes.

"No problem, though I have to say I'm surprised you guys didn't call Andre." Jack replies.

"We tried the others, but they were all busy teaching Trina a lesson apparently." Tori explains.

"I see." Jack says.

"Oh, and thanks for bringing us dry clothes and towels." Tori thanks him.

"You're welcome. I figured since it was already raining when you called that you weren't going to be dry." Jack tells them.

"Yeah, good thinking." Cat says with a giggle.

"Whose car, if you can even call it that was that anyways?" Jack asks.

"My brother's." Cat answers.

"OK, that explains a lot." Jack replies.

"So, what up with the hamster?" Jack asks the two girls in the back, since Jade is sitting next to him.

"That's our science project which is due tomorrow." Tori tells him.

"And you decided to bring it why?" Jack questions.

"I don't know, I hoped we could see if it works during the ride, and it worked until it started pouring." Tori informs him.

"OK then, music?" Jack suggests and Jade turns on the radio without saying anything.

"Hey Jade?" Tori asks from behind her.

"Yes?" Jade replies annoyed.

"Why is there a playing card in your bra?" Tori questions, showing her the wet card.

"No reason." Jade replies, somewhat flustered while Jack grins to himself.

After about 10 minutes of driving Tori and Cat have started talking amongst themselves.

"So, what up with the Queen of Hearts?" Jack asks Jade quietly, leaning over to her slightly.

"I just forgot it was in there OK?" Jade lies flustered.

"OK, I won't get into that now." Jack backs off. The rest of the ride to Mona Patterson's house was spend in relative silence between the two in the front seats while Tori and Cat worked on their project.

When the four get to Mona Patterson's house Cat lights a candle but it turns out that Mona Patterson isn't dead and she chases the three girls and Jack away.

During the ride back Jade and Tori didn't hesitate to voice their annoyance for the redheaded girl.

When they drove around three quarters of the way back Jack pulls up to the gas Station Cat's brother's car is parked in.

"What are we doing back here?" Tori asks confused.

"Well, Cat's car is still here, so I'm gonna drive it back. It stopped raining for now. Jade can drive you girls back." Jack tells them, getting out of the car and looking over to the raven-haired girl who gives him a nod and slides over to the driver seat.

"You can just drive it to school tomorrow, I'll catch a ride with Sikowitz." Jack tells Jade and goes over to Cat's car.

"Wait, you need the keys." Cat yells out of the car, rummaging through her pockets.

"You mean these?" Jack asks, giving her a mischievous grin.

"Oh, hahaha." Cat starts laughing, at being tricked by him again.

"Alright, thanks again. See you tomorrow." Tori says as Jade starts his car and drives them of the gas station, giving Jack a wave and a grateful smile through the opened window, hiding it from the two girls behind her.

Jack fetches the Car and takes off towards cat's address, parking it in front of her house and then takes a bus to his house.

Meanwhile in Jack's car with the three girls.

The three were talking about stuff in Hollywood Arts when Tori suddenly asks "Hey, do either of you know if Jack has a girlfriend?"

"I don't know." Cat replies shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think so, why?" Jade tells her.

"No reason, but he's good looking, nice and smart. The only downside to him is that he's in a totally different field of arts as we are." Tori says.

"I wouldn't say that, the only difference is that magicians mostly perform on stages and rarely in movies while for actors it's the other way around." Jade says.

"I guess you've got a point, still too bad you don't know if he has a girl." Tori agrees.

"Yeah, too bad." Jade replies sarcastically, secretly knowing that Jack is single, but she doesn't want Tori to know that since he's one of her only three friends with Cat and Andre.

"He sure does look nice." Cat says, recalling their first encounter when Jack came down the stairs shirtless.

"Would the two of you stop talking, I'm trying to drive here." Jade tells her fellow students angrily.

"What's gotten up your pants?" Tori asks confused.

"None of your business, now shut up." Jade tells her, while trying to figure out why she's getting jealous over Jack.

* * *

|later that night|

'Hey, did you make it back OK?' Jack texts Jade.

'Yeah, how about you, how did you get home from Cat's place?' Jade answers.

'Took a bus.' Jack writes.

'So about that Queen of Hearts…' Jack writes her with a curious looking emoji.

'It helps me when I'm getting sad because of Beck and my breakup.' Jade texts but deletes the message and writes 'I just forgot it.' Instead.

'I'm a quick read you know, I'm glad it helped. Good night.' Jack texts her with a winking emoji.

"jerk." Jade says to herself but can't stop the smile spreading on her face as she lies down in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

|a couple of weeks later – Hollywood Arts hallway|

"Tinkle-aid?" Tori asks Robbie, who has just finished hanging his campaign poster in the hallway.

"Robbie, we told you to call it guys for equal restrooms." Andre tells the jewish puppeteer, arriving with Tori.

"That's boring." Robbie replies.

"Well Tinkle-aid is gross. It sounds like the worlds most disgusting drink." Andre says.

"So this Saturday night I'm going to be appearing in tinkle-aid?" Jade asks walking up to Robbie with Cat.

"Beck, Jack and I did not approve of the name." Andre chimes in.

"Well anyways, I'm getting kinda hungry, you guys want to hit up Nozu's?" Tori suggests, with the girls agreeing.

"We always go to Nozu, I want a hamburger." Robbie protests.

"I need some beef and fat." Andre agrees.

"We want sushi." Cat tells the two boys.

"No, we've had sushi like three times this week already." Robbie replies.

"Come on, let's just go to Karaoke-dokie and get a burger." Andre suggests.

"We're going for sushi." Jade tells everyone decisively.

"Alright, fine." The two boys agree grumbling.

"Hey." Beck greets his group of friends.

"Hey, you want to come to Nozu with us?" Tori asks him.

"Oh, I can't. My friend Moose just got here from Canada." Beck tells her.

"You have a friend named Moose?" Tori asks incredulous.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since Feeverdone." Beck tells them.

"What's that?" Cat asks confused.

"Oh, in Canada that's what we call kindergarten." Beck explains.

"Wow, that is just not interesting." Jade remarks.

"So, where is Moose?" Cat inquires.

"On the roof, taking pictures of the Hollywood sign. Oh here he comes." Beck tells her, pointing at a tall, muscular jersey wearing blonde teen.

Moose walks over to the group of 6 and the girls are instantly smitten with his strong physique and good looks.

"Guys, this is my friend Moose." Beck tells the group.

"Yeah, we know." Jade says excitedly.

"Moose, we were all about to grab some sushi, if you want to come …" Tori offers.

"Uh, I'm not into raw fish. I'm more of a burger and fries' guy." Moose explains.

"Oh, burger sounds great." Tori says with her two female friends agreeing.

The three girls then proceed to drag Moose out of the school and to Jade's car with the three left over guys following grumpily in Beck's car.

* * *

|Karaoke-Dokie - 15 minutes later|

"Uhh, there is no big tables so let's just take two." Beck says leading the group of 7 into the karaoke themed restaurant.

"Alright, I'll sit at that one there." Moose says, pointing at a table.

The three girls hurry to the table, pushing past their male friends and take the empty seats on Moose's table other than Jade because Robbie got there first.

"Well, Moose seems like a pretty cool dude." Andre tells Beck.

"Yeah, I'm psyched to hang out with him at some point where I can actually sit with him." Beck replies slightly annoyed by the girls stealing Moose's attention.

"So, you're from Canada, that's so northern and rugged and you smell good." Tori tells him.

"Thanks." He replies.

"I love Canada." Cat says.

"Really, what do you love about it?" Moose asks her.

"What is this? Some kind of quiz or something?" Cat asks laughing nervously.

Jack enters the restaurant and goes over to the table with Beck, Andre and Jade sitting at it.

"How's it going?" He asks, greeting them.

"Not as great as it should." Andre remarks, nodding at Tori, Cat and Jade.

"What's up with them?" Jack inquires.

"Apparently they're all flirting with my childhood friend Moose, who's visiting from Canada." Beck answers.

"I see, anyways Jade did you get the dress I send you?" Jack asks the raven-haired girl, who agreed to be his assistant.

"How much does Moose weight? 210, 220?" Jade asks Beck, checking his friend out.

"Uhh, did this happen before I started hanging around you guys?" Jack asks the two males at the table.

"Nah, this is pretty much a first." Beck replies.

"So, how long are you going to be in Hollywood?" Tori asks Moose.

"I'm only here till Sunday." Moose informs them.

"So what do you want to do while you're here?" Tori asks him.

"I was hoping I'd get to see the house where they filmed my favorite scary movie." Moose tells them.

"Oh, what movie?" Tori asks.

"The scissoring." Moose replies.

"You're a fan of the scissoring?" Jade asks him, shoving Robbie of his chair and taking his place.

"Oh yeah." Moose replies.

"First of all I love that movie more than I love my mother and I know exactly where the house is and I know how to sneak in the backyard." Jade tells him.

"OK." Moose says, not sure how to reply to that.

The two groups then order their foods and eat with the girls fawning over Moose while the boys are annoyed and plan their tinkle-aid show.

* * *

|two days later – school hallway|

"Hey, Cat I wanted to talk to you about the show. Beck and I need you to rehearse the song we wrote tonight." Andre tells the redhead girl, who's standing in the hallway, looking around for something.

"Aha." Cat says sounding disinterested as she continues looking around.

"You said you'd sing with Beck right?" Andre reminds her.

"Have you seen Moose?" Cat asks, not having listened to one word he said.

"OK, I hear me talking how come you don't?" Andre asks the perky redhead.

Cat sees Moose enter and tells Andre "Here he comes, pretend we're talking about something."

"We are talking about something you crazy redhead." Andre tells her annoyed.

"Hey Cat." Moose greets her, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ohh, Moose hi. Who are those flowers for?" Cat asks him.

"You." Moose replies, handing her the roses.

"Oh, flowers for me?" Cat says with fake surprise.

"Yeah, I got your text that said, 'Hi Moose it's Cat please bring flowers to me at Hollywood Arts immediately.'" Moose replies, reading the message.

"Aww, you're such a sweetie, come on let's show Tori and Jade the flowers you brought me and not them." Cat tells him.

"Hey, I heard my name." Jade says, arriving in the hallway in a bloodied wedding dress.

"Jade what are you wearing?" Andre asks her.

"This is a copy of the costume Tanny Walker Black wore in the scissoring." Jade replies.

"Look. Moose brought me roses, did you bring any for Jade? No, OK." Cat says.

Andre tries to get the two girls attention to talk to them about the show but they just ignore him and he chooses to leave.

"Look. These are the actual scissors from the movie." Jade tells him, showing him Jack's gift to her.

"Look how sharp they are." Jade tells him as she cuts off the heads from Cat's flowers.

"Moose? I didn't know you were going to be here." Tori says loudly, walking up behind them in a hockey jersey.

"I didn't know you were a hockey fan." Moose replies, seeing the jersey.

"Oh yeah, I've been a hockey fan for a long time." Tori lies.

"And see what I got." Tori says, pulling out two hockey tickets.

"Tickets to tonight's Kings game?" Moose asks excited.

"So, do you like my dress from your favorite movie?" Jade asks, shifting his attention to her.

"Oh, look at that, who wants a hamburger?" Cat asks, taking out a hamburger and waving it at Moose.

"Hey, you want to see how great our seats are? We can look it up on my computer." Tori asks Moose.

"Sure." He tells her and she drags him away.

"Can you believe her? Using hockey to get Moose to like her." Jade says.

"It's disgusting." Cat agrees.

"Well, I'm going to come up with a better plan." Jade says and walks off.

|that evening – Tori's house|

Tori is sitting on her couch, watching a hockey game when there is someone banging on her door.

"Where is he?" Jade yells at Tori, storming into her place with Cat when Tori opens the door.

"Hi." Cat says sounding angry.

"I don't remember saying come in." Tori tells them.

"I don't remember saying you could hog Moose." Jade replies.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asks.

"Oh, Moose. My goodness, I certainly do enjoy a fine game of hockey." Jade says, mocking her.

"Oh please take me to the hockey game Moose, I'm ever so desperate!" Cat chimes in.

"I don't talk like that." Tori yells frustrated at the girls using fake accents to imitate her.

"Whatever, you've been hogging Moose and you know it." Jade accuses her.

"How can I hog a guy if he's not even here?" Tori asks.

"Then where is he?" Jade questions.

"He said he wanted to hang out with Beck." Tori explains.

"I bet they are at Karaoke-Dokie right now." Jade tells Cat and leaves with the redhead.

A few seconds later Moose comes back into the living room.

"Hey, I like your bathroom. You've got a great house here." Moose tells her.

"Yeah, well you've got a great upper body." Tori replies, poking at his chest.

Cat and Jade walk back into the house and Cat yells "Hah, I knew it."

"Oh my god you were right." Jade says surprised.

"How did you know Moose was still here?" Tori asks shocked.

"It was obvious, when you're home alone you wear your glasses. And this is beef jerky a boys snack and I also noticed that extra large dent in the couch cushion that's the same shape and size as Moose's tush." Cat tells her, pronouncing tush wrong.

"It's tush." Jade corrects her.

"You know I should really go spend some time with Beck." Moose says and the girls tell him that they will drive him to Karaoke-Dokie where Beck is at the moment but Trina enters from the backdoor, sees Moose and tags along as well.

* * *

|Karaoke-Dokie - a few minutes later|

"So, this show you're doing tomorrow night it's really called Tinkle-aid?" a waitress asks the four boys who are setting up their equipment on the stage.

"I'm sad to say it is." Beck replies.

"We're raising money for our school, Hollywoods Arts so we can get another guys bathroom." Andre explains.

"I came up with the name tinkle-aid." Robbie tells her and continues talking when she already left.

"Rob, can you not see she already walked away?" Andre asks the curly haired boy.

"If I stopped talking every time somebody walked away from me, I'd never have a conversation." Robbie replies but Beck and Andre already left, leaving only him and Jack.

"See." Robbie says disappointed.

"Oh, I really don't care." Jack tells him with a fake smile.

The girls and Moose then enter the restaurant and Trina drags Moose over to an empty table.

"Well, look who it is. The rehearsal skippers." Robbie says, going over to the three girls with Andre, Beck and Jack.

"The three of you were supposed to be here tonight at 7." Andre tells them.

"Oh big deal so we missed one rehearsal." Jade says.

"You blew us off last night too, and today after school." Robbie tells them.

"And tonight." Beck adds.

"Well, we'll meet you guys here tomorrow night before the show." Tori suggests.

"Yeah, we can rehearse the song." Cat agrees.

"And your magic act." Jade tells Jack.

"Don't worry about it." Robbie tells them.

"We changed the show around so we can do it without you." Andre tells them.

"You don't want me and Cat to sing up back up for you?" Tori asks Andre and Beck.

"We did." Andre replies disappointed.

"You can't do your magic act without an assistant." Jade tells Jack.

"I just changed the act. I'm versatile like that." Jack replies annoyed, surprising Jade since she's never seen anything get at him.

"We feel really bad that we let you guys down." Tori says apologetically.

"So do we." Beck replies and the four leave the restaurant.

"Hey, I really don't mean to be rude but I really should hang out with Beck." Moose then tells the three girls, walking over to them with Trina hanging from his back.

"You should." Jade agrees.

"So, could someone get this girl off my back?" Moose tells the three, letting them peel Trina off of Moose's back.

When the guys left the restaurant Robbie got a ride with Andre while Beck and Jack stayed behind.

"So, are you gonna wait for your Canadian buddy?" Jack asks, putting some equipment in his trunk.

"Yeah, otherwise the girls will drag him somewhere else again." Beck replies.

"Sounds like a reasonable assumption." Jack agrees.

"Well, good luck dealing with them I guess, I'm gonna head home." Jack tells Beck.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Oh and Jack before you go. There is something I think we should talk about." Beck replies.

"And that is?" Jack asks confused.

"Look, I'm no fool. I know you like Jade and I just want you to know I'd be OK with you two going out." Beck tells him.

"Was it that obvious?" Jack asks surprised, since no one else seems to have caught on.

"Only after Cat blabbed to me what Jade told her in secret." Beck explains.

"So, you're not mad?" Jack asks surprised.

"Nah. We were broken up before you even really started to hang out with us." Beck replies.

"Well, good to know but I think your blessings are wasted on me and you should give them to Moose." Jack replies.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret. When I first asked out Jade she did the exact same thing she does now, which is chasing a pretty face to avoid getting in a real relationship so she can't get hurt." Beck informs the blonde teen.

"Thanks for being so cool about this and good luck with your friend." Jack thanks the Canadian actor and nods to the approaching Moose, leaving the restaurant alone.

* * *

|later that night- Beck's driveway|

"Oh oh, here comes trouble." Beck says seeing Tori walk up to him and Moose while they are sitting in lawn chairs in front of his RV.

"Stop. I came to apologize." Tori tells him.

"To which one of us?" Beck inquires.

"To both of you. You first Beck, I know how important Tinkle-aid is to you and the guys and I feel awful and embarrassed that I let you guys down." Tori apologizes.

"OK." Beck says accepting the apology.

"And Moose, I might not be quite as much of a hockey fan as I said I was, to tell the truth I never saw a game before tonight and I'm so confused, why are they so angry at that pucker? I'm sorry, but my point was that Cat, Jade and I got caught up in competing for you." Tori tells the blonde teen.

"Competing for what?" Moose asks.

"Your attention. You're really cute, large and we just turned into a bunch of dumb girls we thought you might like most, which I know is so stupid." Tori explains.

"Uhh, yeah. " Moose agrees.

"But you liked me best right? I mean, not that it matters, but seriously I won right?" Tori asks, making Beck shake his head disappointed.

"Hey Vega, what are you doing here?" Jade asks arriving at Beck's driveway.

"Winning, tell her Moose. Tell her who is number 1." Tori replies.

"He can tell me after we watched this. The scissoring directors cut with never before seen footage including the scene where Tonney Walker Black eats meatloaf made out of her sister." Jade says, holding up a dvd.

"No way." Moose says excited by the dvd.

"Hi." Cat says, arriving as well and she is rolling a grill with Burgers, buns and condiments in front of her.

"Why are you here and what is that for?" Tori asks the redhead.

"Oh, I was just taking a walk and cooking some hamburgers and wow here you all are. Does anyone like hamburgers?" Cat tells them.

"OK, I can't take this anymore. Which one of these freaks do you like better?" Beck says, getting out of his chair and standing next to his childhood friend.

"Uhh, look no offense but I like Canadian girls." Moose explains.

"Why?" Jade questions.

"they like hockey. They are bigger. And they are just less weird than Hollywood girls." Moose tells them, looking at Tori, then Cat and lastly Jade.

"Well, I wasn't really that interested in you either." Tori replies sounding disappointed.

"Yeah and I was even less interested." Jade says not wanting to lose to Tori.

* * *

|the next evening – Karaoke-Dokie|

"Alright, let's get this thing going." Andre says standing on stage with Robbie, Beck and Jack.

"Tinkle-aid! Yeah! Is everyone wearing their yellow ribbons?" Robbie asks the crowd, making them cheer in agreement.

"OK first of all we're going to open with a new song…" Beck announces when Tori and Cat run in with Jade following behind them at a slower pace.

"Hey guys, we feel really bad because we were supposed to help these boys with their show tonight. But we spend to much time after a Canadian boy." Tori announces, taking Andre's microphone.

"Who's insanely cute." Cat adds, having gotten a microphone from the Karaoke-Dokie dj.

"We're here now to say we're sorry to our L.A. boys." Tori says and sends their male friends off the stage.

"I came to apologize as well, sorry I skipped out on you." Jade tells Jack, sitting down next to him.

"It's OK. Maybe we can do a show together another time." Jack replies, giving the girl a small smile knowing that apologizing isn't easy for the goth girl.

Tori and Cat then perform a song for the four boys, after which they have their own show to pull off. They start off with Andre and Beck performing their song, then Robbie does a comedy bit with Rex, followed by a magic show done by Jack, who mainly sticks to card magic and involves a few people in the crowd after this they finish their show with another song from Beck and Andre, during which their three female friends join in as well.

"Phew. I think it went well." Robbie says, as they are cleaning up the stage and collect their equipment.

"You think we got enough to fund the building of a new bathroom?" Andre asks.

"I wouldn't go that far, but maybe it's enough to sway the principal to build it." Jack says, looking over Robbie's shoulder at the amount they earned.

"That'd be great." Beck says happily.

"Hey, why don't you head home already, Moose must be waiting for you right?" Jack tells him.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that, can you handle getting the stuff back to H.A.?" Beck asks them.

"Sure, plus we've got 3 guilty little helpers don't we?" Andre replies, looking at the girls. Tori nods and helps pick up a few things, Jade shrugs her shoulder and starts to carry stuff outside while Cat, oblivious as ever looks at her hair.

"OK 2." Andre corrects himself.

"K. See you Monday then guys." Beck tells them and heads home.

"So, anyone want to go for a late night snack at that new pizza place after we packed everything up?" Robbie asks the others. Cat, Tori and Andre agree while Jade and Jack decline.

"Why won't you come?" Cat asks disappointed.

"I don't want to." Jade replies coldly.

"And I need to get the stuff back to the school storage since I have Sikowitz's keys." Jack informs her.

"Wait, you need to bring it back tonight?" Tori asks confused.

"Yeah, apparently they need some of the stuff for an event tomorrow." Jack explains.

"Will you be able to handle it alone?" Robbie asks.

"Yeah, just put everything in my car and get your pizzas." Jack tells them.

The four cheer excitedly and start to load the equipment into Jack's car, while he's still packing up the rest.

* * *

A few minutes later Jack, with Jade's help has packed the remaining stuff.

"That should be all." Jack says and hefts the large box over his shoulder. The two head outside to the parking lot and see that Jack's car is already pretty loaded with various boxes but their friends are nowhere in sight.

"The hell?" Jade says annoyed.

"What?" Jack asks, putting away the last box.

"They already left, I was going to get a ride home with them. I bet this was Tori's idea to pay me back for Moose liking me better." Jade says pissed.

"So, you and Moose?" Jack inquires.

"What? Oh, no. He said he's into Canadian girls, whatever he means by that." Jack says rolling her eyes.

"You can do better anyways." Jack says as he's making sure everything is ready for transport.

"You got that right." Jade agrees cockily.

"OK, all ready to go. Get in." Jack says and Jade gets in the passenger side seat.

"So, where to? Want me to bring you home first?" Jack offers.

"You're weird you know." Jade says.

"Gee, thanks." Jack replies confused and mildly annoyed.

"Sorry, I just meant if if were me in your shoes I'd have forced me to help with putting away the stuff. I mean I bailed on you to chase after some guy and you're still letting me off the hook." Jade explains, pointing at the boxes behind them.

"I won't say that it didn't suck that you skipped out on me but I didn't need you for an act either." Jack replies.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks.

"Well I have enough solo tricks up my sleeve for 4 acts but I always wanted to give performing with an assistant a shot, plus I thought it'd be cool to spend some more time together." Jack tells her embarrassed slightly.

"Why'd you want to spend time with me? I scare everyone." Jade asks.

"I'm not scared by you. In fact I like you a lot." Jack confesses.

"Look Jack, you're nice but Beck…" Jade says.

"Oh, you still like him huh?" Jack asks.

"No, but it'd be weird. We all hang out together and…" Jade tells him when he chimes in, "Beck said he's OK with it."

"What?" Jade asks shocked.

"Yesterday he confronted me about me liking you and he said that he doesn't care if we date and that he's over you." Jack informs her.

"You're joking right?" Jade says.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Jack asks, looking deeply into her green eyes.

"No, but there is no way Beck…" Jade replies.

"Look, I can only tell you what he said to me, but I don't even think Beck has anything to do with what we're talking about. The thing is, I'd love to go out with you, but do you want to go out with me?" Jack asks her and is met with silence for a few seconds.

"Sorry, I guess I made this evening awkward, look I'll just bring you home and leave you alone OK?" Jack tells her.

"No, don't." Jade says.

"Don't what?" Jack asks.

"Don't bring me home yet and don't leave me alone." Jade tells him before janking him towards her by the collar and slamming her lips against his.

Jack, after getting over the surprise, caresses her face gently as they kiss. After a couple of seconds Jade pushes him back, ending the kiss and tells him "drive."

Jack looks at her confused but starts his engine non- the less and pulls out of the parking lot and heads for their school.

"Soo, what was that kiss about?" Jack asks about 2 minutes later, not sure if he's going to get an answer out of the girl.

"I wanted to see something." Jade replies but doesn't show any emotion on her face.

"And? What did you see?" Jack inquires.

"Oh, you'll see." Jade replies sounding threatening.

"Meh, can't say it wasn't worth it." Jack says quietly to himself, thinking she's going to hurt or humiliate him somehow. Jade overhears the comment and grins for a second before putting on her emotionless face.

About 5 minutes later of driving in silence the two reach the Hollywoods Arts parking lot, which is also their lunch area.

"I'll leave the lights on. Do you want to open the storage area already while I get the stuff out of my car?" Jack asks the girl, holding out the keys to her.

Jade just snatches away the keys and leaves.

"I hope that was a yes." Jack says to himself as he opens his trunk and starts to get out a few boxes and once he has a manageable amount he hefts them up and makes his way to the storage area.

Much to his relief Jade has indeed unlocked the doors and even turned on the lights.

"I think I'll just put it over there and leave them to figure it out themselves tomorrow." Jack says looking around the room and sees a big empty area.

Once Jack put the boxes down, he turns around and comes face to face with Jade, who's now twirling around one of her scissors.

"OK, when I said you don't scare me, I certainly wasn't expecting to see this." Jack tells her, flinching at her scary entrance.

"Jacky, Jacky, Jacky, what am I going to do with you?" Jade says scarily as she moves closer to him.

"I was hoping you'd help me get the stuff from my car in here but I'm guessing that's not an option?" Jack tells her.

"No, no, no." Jade tells him and throws her scissors against a wooden beam near him. She then turns off the lights and walks over to Jack, leaving the only sign of her the ever approaching clacks of her heels.

"Uhm, Jade? Did I upset you or something?" Jack asks, unsettled by her actions, but still rather calm.

"Did you?!" Jade asks loudly once she's only two steps away from him.

"I don't know, maybe you didn't like the ki…" Jack says but gets cut off by feeling two warm lips pressed against his while one of Jade's hands takes his hand and plays with the fingers and her other hand is in his hair. She continues the kiss for almost a minute before they break apart.

"OK, now I'm majorly confused." Jack says his hand still intertwined with hers.

"You asked me earlier if I wanted to go out with you as well right?" Jade reminds him.

"Yeah." Jack says.

"My answer is yes." She tells him, giving him a long peck on his cheek.

"Wait a second, let me turn on the lights." Jack says and goes over to the switch, flipping it on while pulling Jade after him.

"If you like me then what were the last 10 minutes about?" Jack asks Jade with raised eyebrows.

"I just wanted to mess with you. Which, if we'll out is something you better get used to." Jade tells him with a wink as she releases his hand and collects her scissor.

"So this was just a prank and you really do like me?" Jack asks her.

"Yes." Jade replies.

"Good." Jack says and pulls Jade close to himself and kisses her, putting his hands on her waist while Jade encircles her arms around his back and kisses him back with a smile playing on her lips.

"Well this is a rare sight. Jade West has a 6th facial expression, I don't believe it." Jack taunts her.

"Ass." Jade says, playfully slapping his arm.

"You do realize though that you couldn't have picked a worst time for letting me know you like me as well." Jack tells her.

"Why?" Jade asks confused.

"Because we still have to carry the rest of the stuff back in here." Jack reminds her.

"Seriously? First thing you want to do after getting a girl to go out with you is send her to lug some boxes." Jade laughs.

"I told you you could've picked a better time. But if you want to you can just wait here until I'm finished." Jack replies laughing as well.

"Nah, I still owe you for not helping with the act." Jade says and joins him as he walks back to his car.

"How about instead of helping me carry this stuff you let me see you in the dress I send you once?" Jack suggests.

"Dress?" Jade asks.

"Didn't you get it?" Jack asks confused.

"I got a package two days ago but I never looked inside." Jade replies.

"I'm guessing it was for the best, otherwise you'd have worn it to seduce Canadian what's his face." Jack tells her.

"seduce him? What kind of dress did you send me?" Jade asks intrigued, never shy about her outfits.

"one of these." Jack tells her, showing her the purchase history on his pear phone. (AN: picture a Zatanna costume)

"I bet you'd like to see me in that, perv." Jade says accusingly.

"Come on, you should I know I care about you whatever you wear. Heck, half the times I've met you, you had your hand in bandages or were crying." Jack tells her amused.

"Shut up and never tell anyone I was crying." Jade warns him.

"Why don't you make me shut up? I enjoy it when you do that." Jack tells her with a smirk and Jade gives him a kiss.

"Don't worry, it's our secret." Jack then whispers to Jade, putting his forehead on hers.

A few minutes later the two finish unloading Jack's car and lock up the storage area.

Back in his car Jack asks her "So, I think we've established that we're going out now, question is where do you want to go for our first date?" Jack asks her.

"Why don't you surprise me?" Jade tells him.

"Alright." Jack agrees already getting an idea.

"Let's get you home now. I think we've spent too much time kissing instead of putting away boxes." Jack tells her with a laugh as he sees the clock show that it's 0.30 am.

"You're right. Oh and before I forget it, tomorrow you're picking me up for school." Jade tells him.

"Sure, no problem. Might I ask why though, since you have your own car?" Jack asks.

"I like your car and I want to make it to everyone clear that you're no longer available." Jade tells him, taking his free hand in hers.


	8. Chapter 8

|three days later|

"Hey Tori, have you heard the latest rumor going around?" Andre asks the Latina, who is looking through her locker.

"What? I didn't push Sinjin off the stairs, he stumbled himself." Tori says defensively.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Rumor has is Jade has a new boyfriend." Andre tells her.

"Ohh, tell me more." Tori says excitedly, closing her locker and giving him her full attention.

"Well apparently some girls saw her kiss whoever drove her to school today." Andre says.

"Are you sure she isn't just back with Beck?" Tori questions doubtfully.

"Do you really think any girl from Hollywoods Arts doesn't know who Beck is?" Andre remarks.

"Good point, but who could this mystery guy be?" Tori asks.

"Hey guys." Cat greets her two friends, arriving with Robbie and Rex.

"What are you whispering about?" Robbie asks them.

"Jade has a new boyfriend apparently." Tori fills them in.

"Ohh, is it Jack?" Cat asks excitedly.

"We don't know, Jade made a point of kissing whoever drove her to school today as far as we know." Andre says.

"Oh, Jade's coming." Rex says warning them.

"Hi Jade." Cat says cheerfully, waving at her and giggling.

"OK, what is going on here?" Jade asks suspicious of them after Cat's giggle.

"Uh, nothing." Andre says.

"Yeah, we were just betting that we couldn't figure out how you came to school today." Tori says.

"What should it matter?" Jade asks in her usual mean tone.

"Come on, just tell us so we know who won." Tori begs.

"Jack gave me a ride." Jade informs them.

"I knew it!" Cat screams before apologizing, "Sorry." Quietly after many students stare at them.

"OK spill it, what is going on here or Rex will find his appendages scattered all over school." Jade tells them threatening Robbie's puppet.

"Andre heard you're dating Jack." Robbie caves once his puppet is threatened and he tries to hide behind Tori.

"You are aren't you?" Andre questions.

"So what if I am?" Jade replies.

"Hey." Jack greets the group, putting his arm around Jade, making Tori say "Aha!" and point at his arm.

"I thought you told them already?" Jack asks.

"What fun is that? I wanted to mess with their little heads." Jade tells him, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"What about Beck?" Andre asks, concerned for his Canadian friend.

"What about me?" Beck asks, completing the group.

"Uhh…" Robbie murmurs, only for Jack to say, "They are wondering how you're taking the two of us being a couple." While pointing at himself and Jade.

"Don't worry guys, I knew about it before all of you did. I'm OK with it." Beck tells the group relaxed, making Jade stare at him in shock for a second before snapping out of it.

* * *

|After lunch break|

"Hey, has anyone seen Jade? She wanted me to fetch her English book and now I can't find her." Jack asks Tori, Andre and Cat who are talking at Cat's locker.

"No, sorry." They reply and Jack continues on his way, looking for his girlfriend.

Once he peeks into the janitor's closet he sees her cutting up a small bucket.

"Jade?" He says concerned, stepping into the closet, closing the door behind him.

"What?!" She asks angrily.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks, sitting down across from her with her expression softening after realizing it's Jack who asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." She says, continuing her cutting.

"Come on, look at me. I know this is new for us both but if we want to be in a relationship, we've got to open up at least to each other." Jack says, holding her hands to stop her from cutting instead of talking.

"You really want to know? I'm angry that Beck didn't care if I dated you. I know that's messed up and stupid." Jade tells him saddened, taking her hands back to herself but lays the scissors aside.

"I understand if you're not completely over Beck. I mean you guys were together a while and only broke up what a week ago? Two?" Jack tells her.

"I'm OK with us not being together, it just bugged me how he told the others that he doesn't care if you go out with me." Jade explains frustrated.

"Maybe he knew for a while how I felt for you and had longer to accept it? I mean I had a crush on you from day 1 and I am no actor afterall." Jack suggests.

"Maybe… It doesn't matter, this isn't something you should worry about. It's my problem to deal with." Jade tells him.

"Now go or you`ll be late to class." Jade tells him, continuing to cut away at the plastic pieces.

"I don't care, also we have Sikowitz, I crack him a coconut and all is forgiven." Jack tells her, trying to get her to cheer up.

"Come on, I won't go to class without you. And after class I'll take you on that date I promised you." Jack offers, holding out his hand for her.

"Fine." She accepts grudgingly and takes his hand for him to help her up.

* * *

|After school – Jack's car|

"So, where are you taking me exactly?" Jade asks him, leaning back in the passenger side seat and glancing over to Jack.

"You'll know when you see it." Jack replies.

"So, how are you dealing with what happened earlier? Want to talk about it while we drive?" Jack asks her.

"No." She tells him.

"Alright, if you change your mind I'm here." He says and focuses on driving them to his surprise location.

About 20 minutes later Jack stops in front of a house which is all too familiar to Jade.

"Why are we here?" Jade asks him, leaving the car with him.

"You know why. Won't you lead the way? I heard you know a way into the back." Jack tells her, grabbing a laptop and some chips.

"Why are we at the scissoring house?" Jade asks, showing him where they can sneak into the backyard.

"I thought you might like this." He tells her.

"What now?" Jade asks once they are in the backyard.

"Come, let's sit down here." Jack tells her, taking her hand and leading her to a flat grassy area in the backyard and spreads a blanket on the floor.

"OK, and what about this is supposed to be the date part?" Jade asks.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I just thought we could go here and watch your favorite movie since you tried to lure Canadian boy here once I assumed you like it here." Jack tells her honestly.

"True, but not really date-ish. But since you went through the trouble of driving us here and all." Jade says, sitting down on the blanket.

"You know, I've never watched the movie." Jack tells her.

"Well then get ready to get your mind blown." She says with a smirk.

The two watch the movie with Jade adding some in depth information here and there.

"So, what'd you think?" Jade asks him.

"Well I'm more of a crime guy but it's cool I guess." He says.

"Good way to point with your new girlfriend, playing down her favorite movie. Jack, Jack, Jack what am I supposed to do with you?" Jade says, twirling a pair of scissors in her hand.

"I don't know, what will you do about it?" Jack asks with a smirk.

"Hmm, I could cut you or yell at you or I could…" Jade says with a evil grin, inching ever closer until she kisses him and rolls him over so he's on his back with her over him.

"What do you say? Is this changing your mind about the movie?" Jade asks with a grin, pushing her hair back so it's not dangling in his face.

"Maybe." He says.

"Not good enough." She says and starts a wild make out session, kissing him deeply and roaming her hands over his torso with him holding her hips.

"And now?" She asks, giving him sultrily eyes.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind coming here again." He tells her and leans up with her now sitting in his lap facing him and his arms move up to her back while hers drape over his shoulders.

"So, what is the judges call, date or no date?" He asks, giving Jade a few butterfly kisses on her neck.

"I'm gracious so I'm OK with calling this a date." Jade replies.

"Good. Now come on let's get something to eat." Jack tells her and they end their date by sharing a pizza in a restaurant before he drops her off at her home.

* * *

|one and a half weeks later|

"Hey Andre." Beck greets his friend as Andre joins him at his table.

"Congrats, you've got a free bottle of water. I put a dollar in the machine and two came out." Andre says, putting a bottle of water down in front of Beck.

"Ah, thanks. But I don't drink water from mountain streams." Beck says, giving him the water back.

"Why not?" Andre questions.

"Mountain streams are full of fish, and fish pee." Beck explains.

"So?" Andre asks.

"You're drinking fish pee." Beck tells him, making Andre choke on his water.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what's on the buzz-finger homepage." Tori says excited, sitting down in between the two and shows her phone to Beck.

"Oh, haha." Beck chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Oh? That's you and Alyssa Vaughn together." Tori says.

"No way, that's Beck and Alyssa Vaughn together." Andre says stunned after checking Tori`s phone.

"Why are you guys so impressed?" Beck asks.

"Cause Alyssa Vaughn is famous." Tori explains.

"And hot" Andre adds.

"And her father is a billionaire." Tori says.

"And hot." Andre adds again.

"I didn't mean her father is… I drank fish pee." Andre excuses himself.

"Explain this." Tori tells Beck, showing him the photo again.

"She's in my yoga class. Some paparazzi showed up and took the picture but we're just friends." Beck explains.

"Aha, and how did Jade react when she found out you were friends with Alyssa Vaughn?" Tori asks.

"Jade was cool with it… She threw a rock at me." Beck replies.

"But she's with Jack now, so it shouldn't matter." Beck tells them.

"Did you know Alyssa Vaughn before the two of you broke up?" Tori asks.

"Uhuh." Beck confirms, sipping at his coffee.

"Ohh… she won't be happy about this." Andre tells them with a smile on his face as he checks out Alyssa Vaughn again in the picture.

* * *

|HA hallway – after first period|

"Hey, we're not done talking about this." Jade tells Beck, following him as he walks to his locker.

"I am." Beck says.

"Well I am not." Jade rebuts.

"Listen Alyssa Vaughn is still just a friend." Beck tells her.

"A friend who's already send you six textmessages today." Jade tells him and his phone beeps.

"Seven." She corrects herself through gritted teeth.

"You don't know that's …" Beck says, checking the message.

"What's your favorite tropical fruit?" He asks trying to change the topic.

"Mango and I don't believe you didn't already start this relationship with Alyssa Vaughn before we broke up." Jade tells him.

"Why would you even care? You're together with Jack." Beck tells her.

"It's just a matter of principal." Jade replies.

"OK, so let's see if I get this. Because you and I dated I can't be friend with girls I met while we were together?" Beck asks.

"You can, but not with gorgeous socialites who I hated the moment you told me you have yoga with her." Jade tells him.

"Tori, can you come here?" Beck asks Tori over to them.

"What?" She asks with a sigh.

"If you were my ex. Would you be all crazy that I'm just friends with Alyssa Vaughn?" Beck asks.

"Who cares what she thinks." Jade remarks.

"Honestly, I wouldn't love it. But I really don't want to be in the middle of this." Tori tells him.

"I care what she thinks." Jade corrects herself, taking Tori's side.

"You think an ex-girlfriend is entitled to say who you can't date?" Beck asks.

"No, but I understand how it brings up questions." Tori says.

* * *

|next day - lunch area|

"Hey, you look a little like a lady who could use some lunch buddies." Tori greets Jade, sitting down next to her with Andre.

"Please." Jade says carefree.

"I just thought you might be lonely with fighting with Beck and with Jack and Cat away for that show." Tori says.

"He had to take Cat with him, they made these plans before we even got together." Jade says.

A yellow sportscar pulls into the parking lot, getting the attention of all the students in the yard.

"You are amazing, you know that." Alyssa Vaughn tells Beck, having given him a lift to school.

"Is that Alyssa Vaughn?" Tori asks excited.

"So?" Jade asks angrily.

"Nothing, she's gross." Tori says.

"Gross? Look at her, that girl is smoking hot. I'm serious… I should shut up." Andre says until he sees Jade's angry stare and he corrects himself.

"I don't care, if Beck wants to date that I hope he has tons of fun with it. And if Jack has to be away for his show I can't help it." Jade says angrily and squashes her burrito.

"You're hurting your burrito." Tori tells her, making Jade leave the table angrily and throwing the burrito back on her plate.

After leaving the lunch area Jade gets out her phone and calls Jack.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Jack asks.

"Hi Jade!" Cat yells in the background.

"Hi, listen can I let off some steam with you? You said to open up right?" Jade tells him.

"Yeah, listen now is not…" Jack says but Jade already starts to complain about Beck and his friendship with Alyssa Vaughn.

Her complaining goes on for maybe 5 minutes until Jack only says "Listen I have to end this…"

"What? You're breaking up?" Jade says terrified but the call was already cut off.

* * *

That evening Jade is knocking on Tori's door.

"Jade?" Tori says surprised, seeing the brunette stand in her door with a ruined kite.

"And now you're in my house." Tori says as Jade walks past her, wordlessly.

"This kite is broken." Jade says, turning to face the Latina.

"OK and?" Tori asks.

"I was walking around and I saw this kite stuck in a bush and it's broken and someone needs to fix it!" Jade says tearing up.

"You want me to fix the kite?" Tori asks confused.

"Will you forget about the stupid kite?" Jade yells throwing it away.

"I want Jack back." Jade cries, sitting down on Tori's couch.

"What you broke up?" Tori asks shocked.

"I called him and complained about Beck and the next thing I know is him telling me that he has to end it." Jade cries.

"Jade, if you want to get back together with Jack then why not just tell him. I'm sure he would like to continue to go out with you." Tori says.

"I tried but he doesn't answer his phone and Cat doesn't either. My god, what if the two of them…" Jade cries, fearing they hooked up.

"Are you serious? With Cat? And why are you coming to me for help anyways?" Tori asks.

"Because I don't want anyone who's cool to see me like this." She says.

"So if I help you I might get a mean friend and a broken kite?" Tori says with fake enthusiasm.

"Please, just please talk to Jack for me." Jade begs her, crying into a pillow.

"OK, OK I'll talk to Jack." Tori agrees and fishes out her phone.

"I got a little makeup on your pillow." Jade tells Tori with black makeup running down her eyes and a mirror being on the white pillow.

"That's OK, I'll just ask my grandmother to make me a new one if she ever comes back to life." Tori says and dials Jack's number, only to hear a machine say "This number has been disconnected."

"See. He even changed his number." Jade cries.

Tori then tries Cat's number and gets the same result.

"Hey, they should be back by now right?" Tori asks Jade, who's still sniffling on the couch.

"Yes." She says.

"Good, then drive us over to Sikowitz's." Tori tells her, grabbing her purse and the two girls drive over to their teachers' and Jack's home.

* * *

"Oh, Tori, Jade. Please do come in…" Sikowitz says but the girls already passed him and Jade unlocks Jack's door, knowing where he hides a key.

"Jack hasn't returned yet, but I'm sure he doesn't mind you two waiting for him. But if you'll excuse me I have a date with a certain coconut." Sikowitz tells them.

Around 10 minutes later Jade and Tori hear a car pull up.

"Hey Sikowitz, I'm back." They hear Jack announce his presence.

"Phew, I better get the stuff back upstairs." Jack says and comes up the stairs carrying a suitcase.

"Oh, hey you two. What is going…" Jack greets the two girls who are sitting on his couch until he sees Jade's smeared makeup and sad expression.

He puts the suitcase down and hurries over to her, asking "Jade? What's wrong?"

"You broke up with her." Tori says shocked by Jack's stupidity.

"I did what now?" Jack asks genuinely surprised.

"You broke up with me. You said it's over and hung up your phone, you even changed numbers." Jade says in tears.

"Wait, wait, wait. I said that the call is over because I had to go on stage and Cat took my phone away to end the call. She can be mean if she's stressed." Jack says.

"Wait what? So you guys aren't broken up? Then what was all this drama about?" Tori asks, looking at Jade.

"It seems like there was a misunderstanding. I'm sorry you thought I had broken up with you." Jack says, hugging Jade close to himself with her crying into his shirt.

"Wait, why did you change your number then?" Tori asks.

"I didn't change my number. Cat was excited about calling Jade when we were about to get on the plane and she threw both of our phones overboard while we were boarding." Jack tells them.

"Sorry." Jade says quietly.

"Sorry I bothered you for no reason Tori and I'm sorry I assumed you wanted to break up." Jade apologizes to them.

"You don't have to apologize to me. It was a dumb misunderstanding." Jack tells her, brushing over her hair lovingly.

"I think I'll go back home, it's not that far I'll walk." Tori tells them.

"Thanks for helping Jade." Jack thanks her before she leaves.

"Now we're all by ourselves, so are we good?" Jack asks Jade.

"Yeah." Jade replies with a strained smile.

"Why did you think I'd break up with you anyways?" Jack asks, getting her a bottle of water and some tissues with her still sniffling.

"I don't know, I was complaining about my ex and the call ended so abruptly and whenever I open up to someone I usually get hurt." Jade says exhausted.

"Babe, I was glad you complained about Beck, I'm the one who asked you to be open with me." He tells her, caressing her face and wiping away some tears and the running makeup.

"Still I just got scared. I mean I went from one relationship to the other and I feared you were only hoping to be a rebound." Jade says.

"I'm in this for the long run." Jack tells her, giving her a loving kiss.

"Listen it's late, do you want to stay over?" Jack asks her, taking one hand in his.

"Yeah." She agrees, sounding exhausted.

"There are some clothes in the second drawer you can change into something more comfortable to sleep in, I still need to get my equipment out of the car." Jack tells her, kissing her forehead and only reluctantly letting go of her hand as he steps outside to clear his car.

While he's gone Jade slips into one of his sweaters and shorts and sits down on his bed.

A couple of minutes later Jack knocks on his door asking, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She says and Jack enters his home with two more suitcases, storing them in his work area.

"So, is the bed OK like this or do you want more blankets?" Jack asks her nervously.

"No, it's fine." Jade says with a rarely seen smile.

"OK, I guess it's good night then. If you need anything, I'm on the couch." He tells her and turns around when Jade grabs his arm.

"Wait. Don't you want to share your bed?" She asks.

"I don't want to rush things, we've only gone out 2 weeks and I've been gone 4 days during those." He tells her.

"Come on, don't be shy. I would really like it if we could share your bed tonight." Jade tells him with a hopeful look.

"Alright, give me a sec." He tells her and takes off his shirt and changes into a pair of jogging pants as well before joining her on the bed.

Once he lies down next to her she scoots over so she's leaning into his side while she puts his arm around her.

"You don't have much experiences with girlfriends, do you?" She asks laughing lightly when she notices how tense he is.

"I don't. Does that bother you?" He asks.

"No, it only means I get to teach you more." She tells him, pecking him on his lips before she lies down with her head resting on his arm.

"Goodnight beautiful." Jack tells her, turning off his bedside lamp.

"Night my Jack in the box." Jade replies with a smirk.

"Really? That's my nickname now? Well I guess given your preferences for the horror theme it's a good fit." He chuckles, squeezing her.


	9. Chapter 9

|three weeks later|

The last three weeks went without any surprises. Jack and Jade went on two more dates, one was a trip to a cinema where they watched a new horror movie that got released and the other was just a day with the two hanging out at Jack's house, which they got teased for by their crazy teacher, who intruded on their private time a couple of times.

Right now however, our Hollywood arts students are facing a new crisis. A heatwave is visiting LA and tormenting its inhabitants with unnatural temperatures.

"Hi. I'm really hot but I'm still in a good mood." Cat greets her friends as she, Jade and Jack arrive at their usual table in the Hollywood Arts schoolyard together, since Jack went out for lunch with both girls.

"Hey Robbie, you done with that water?" Jade asks Robbie in a demanding tone as she and Jack sit down next to Beck, across from their Jewish friend.

"No." He whines.

"Give it to me!" She orders.

"Alright." He says and hands her the bottle of water, from which she takes a swig immediately.

Tori looks over to Jade and leans in closer as if she's inspecting something.

"What?" Jade asks annoyed with Tori touching her arm.

"You're not sweating." Tori says stunned.

"Uh huh." Jade confirms.

"How can you not be sweating?" Tori asks, touching Jade all over her arms and neck.

"Ah, you do!" Tori says almost accusingly when she touches Jade at the back of her neck.

"Uhm, how can you not feel that is my hand?" Jack asks the Latina girl quizzical and with a chuckle.

"Tori, what have I told you about touching my boyfriend?" Jade almost hisses.

"Calm down Jade, it was just by accident." Jack tells Jade, pulling her closer to himself.

"I don't want to get your sweat all over me." Jade says and pushes Jack off herself.

"Wait so you don't find it odd that Jade is not sweating?" Tori asks everyone at the table.

"Nah." Beck replies.

"Jade never sweats." Robbie informs her, with Cat nodding her head.

"What do you mean she never sweats?" Tori asks confused.

"Sweating is gross, so I don't do it." Jade replies like it's a matter of fact.

"So what, you're just like cold blooded?" Tori questions.

"Jade cold blooded? What a surprise." Rex remarks, only for Jack to throw a card at Robbie.

"Oops I slipped, that was meant for Rex." He says with a smirk.

"Let me help you." Jade tells him and grabs a deck of cards Jack keeps in the back of his jeans and throws the closed deck in Rex's face, knocking the puppet out of Robbie's hand with Rex yelling "Ahhhh!" as he goes down.

"Rex, oh no!" Robbie shouts dramatically as he picks up the puppet while Cat hands Jack the deck of cards. Once Jack holds the deck again Jade grabs it and rears her arm back for another throw but Jack slips it out of her hand while distracting her with a kiss.

"I think once is sufficient." Jack tells her amused, presenting the retrieved deck of cards to her and puts it back in his pocket.

"What's up Amigos, Amigirls." Andre greets his friends as he comes over to them with a handful of cash.

"What's all that money for?" Cat asks him.

"Me. I set up a kitty pool over there and I'm charging people five bucks for five minutes." Andre explains while pointing towards Singin, who is playing in the kitty pool.

"Man, how long is this heatwave gonna last anyways?" Beck asks.

"They say till Tuesday, so another five days." Tori replies.

"Why would they say that?!" Cat yells angrily, only receiving confused looks from her friends.

"Wow, it's up to 106 in the valley." Robbie tells them, seeing the report on his gigantic pearpad.

"Hey, check venice beach." Beck tells him.

"OK, Venice is only 91 degrees." Robbie informs them.

"Ugh, let's go to venice." Tori says dramatically.

"You guys want to?" Beck asks.

"What and blow off school?" Jade asks.

"I meant over the weekend. I can borrow my uncle's pick up, hook it up to the RV and we can all hit the beach." Beck suggests and everyone agrees. Unfortnuately Trina walks past the group and thinks she's included and runs off after announcing "The beach? I'm so in.".

"Great." Andre says annoyedly.

"Well I'm definitely coming, but I might run a little late. I promised Sikowitz I'd help him with our landlord, since Sikowitz is well… crazy." Jack tells them.

"K, so we're catching a ride with Beck and you catch up with us then." Robbie says.

"Yeah sounds good." Jack agrees.

* * *

|The next day|

The group of 7 arrive at the beach at 12pm and Beck opens the door to his RV after parking his car with Tori having ridden in the truck with him.

"Gotta Pee, Gotta Pee, Gotta Pee!" Cat yells while storming out of the RV as soon as the doors open.

"So, who's ready for beach fun?" Beck asks the group, stepping inside the RV with Tori.

"Beck, this RV is so cool and you live in this?" Trina compliments the teen.

"Yeah, well parked in my parents' driveway." Beck replies.

"Hey, how come all these windows are tinted so dark?" Tori asks Beck, noticing it for the first time.

"Cause my dad bought it from a rapper." Beck tells them.

"All the windows are made of bulletproof glass." Jade informs them.

"What rapper?" Andre asks.

"Fat biscuit." Beck tells him.

"You know I heard he's thin now." Robbie says.

"Yeah, he had a stomach surgery." Tori adds.

"Hey." Tori says to Jade while everyone gathers their things.

"What?" Jade asks annoyed.

"Does it worry you that you never sweat? What if one day all your sweat like builds up inside and you just explode?" Tori asks her.

"I would love that." Jade replies.

"Alright, it's starting to get hot in here, let's go." Andre says and Beck goes back to the door and tries to open it, only for something to block him from opening it. An enormous RV has parked right in front of the RVs door.

"Just open it!" Jade tells Beck, frustrated.

"I can't it's blocked." Beck replies.

"Oh man, some kind of idiot parked their huge RV right next to us." Tori tells them, peeking out of the window.

"I'm getting very hot now." Andre announces.

"Will someone just open a window?" Robbie asks.

"Bulletproof windows don't open." Jade informs him.

"Just push on the door." Tori tells Beck.

"I can't push a 7000-pound RV out of the way." Beck replies frustrated.

"Then push harder." Tori demands. From this point forward the next three quarters of an hour are being spend moaning and whining about the heat with the six of them trapped inside the RV.

* * *

Jack arrives at the Beaches parking lot and pulls up in an empty spot. He immediately goes looking for his group of friends, but only sees Cat, who is hanging out with some guys.

"Hey Cat, have you seen the others?" Jack asks the redhead, receiving surprised looks from the boys around her.

"Uhm, have you tried the RV?" She asks, pointing in the direction of where Beck parked.

"No, thanks I'll look for them there." Jack tells her and heads to the RV while Cat starts a watergun fight with the other boys.

Now which one is Becks RV?" Jack asks himself as he looks to a row of three RVs parked next to one another.

"Hmm, too expensive." Jack mumbles when he sees the RV blocking his friends in.

"Too girlish." Jack says when he sees a pink RV next to that one.

"That leaves this thing." Jack says and goes to the side facing the wall Beck parked next to but sees no sign of a door.

Maybe they are already on the beach." Jack guesses with a shrug, and leans against the RV with a thump while he gets out his phone to text Jade until he hears shouting coming from inside the RV.

"OK, guess they're still in there afterall." Jack says surprised and goes to the truck the RV is hooked up to and checks if the keys are somewhere in it but Beck took them with him.

"OK, good thing I know a bit about how to hotwire a car. That may be the only real skill Sikowitz made me learn, even though I don't know why." Jack says to himself while he opens a panel from under the steering wheel and removes two wires from their input and short circuits them, starting the engine. Jack then pulls the RV out of the parking spot far enough for the door of the Vehicle to clear of the high-tech RV blocking it.

He jumps of the Truck and checks if the door is in the clear and shuts off the truck once he sees that the door is freed. He goes up to the door and opens it a bit before he almost gets run over by a horde of his six friends, who are all covered in sweat and rushing to the water on the back of the truck.

"How long were you guys in there?" Jack asks concerned.

"About an hour." Andre tells him, giving their rescuer a big hug, with Robbie joining in.

"How'd you get the truck to pull us out?" Tori asks Jack after drinking a fair amount of her water.

"Uhm Sikowitz showed me how to hotwire a car, don't worry I can fix it." Jack replies, talking to Beck at the end.

"That's alright. Beats dying from dehydration eitherway." Beck says, dumping some water over his head with a sigh.

"Hey Jade, everything OK? You've been a bit quiet." Jack asks his girlfriend, who seems to try to hide herself behind Tori.

"Yeah yeah, everything is fine." She says nervously.

Jack tries to walk around Tori, but Jade goes in the same direction, keeping herself out of view.

"Tori, do you mind stepping aside?" Jack asks the Latina, who gladly takes a long step away and towards the rest of the group.

"What's the matter?" Jack asks Jade, who looks to the floor, hiding her face with her hair.

"Leave me alone." She says and goes into the RV.

"Uhm, go ahead without us, I'll check on her." Jack tells the remaining group, who take off towards the beach with a cheer.

"Babe?" Jack asks, stepping into the RV and sees Jade lying on a couch, facing a wall. He makes his way over to her and sits down at the edge of the couch.

"What's the matter?" Jack asks.

"I'm hideous. I'm sweating, it's disgusting." Jade says tearing up.

"That's what you're worried about?" Jack asks with a chuckle, only to receive an angry glare from his girlfriend.

"Seriously, don't worry about that. It's normal to sweat with these temperatures." Jack tells her, brushing over her hair once.

"Not for me it isn't." Jade rebuts.

"Yes, for you too. As amazing as you are you are not invulnerable to heat, as we both know since that is how we got to know one another." Jack tells her, giving her shoulder a peck.

"So you don't find me disgusting?" Jade asks self-consciously.

"No, not at all." Jack reaffirms her, hugging the girl close to himself, making her sit up in the process and return the hug.

"So, ready to head to the beach?" Jack asks her, standing up and offering her his hand.

"Yeah, give me a sec. I'll be right out." She tells him and basically shoves Jack out the door they were walking to.

Jack waits, leaning against the RV for a minute at most before Jade steps out of the silver vehicle, wearing only a formfitting black bikini and sandals.

"Let's go." She tells Jack, who was looking her over and is obviously liking what he sees and takes his hand while they head to the beach to look for their friends.

"Hey, before we catch up to the others, I want to talk to you later." Jack tells her.

"What about?" She asks curiously.

"This and that." He only replies.

"You know I don't like surprises." Jade warns Jack.

"It's not a surprise technically, and you'll like it I think." Jack tells her.

"You better hope I do." She replies and playfully bumps into his shoulder.

The two of them rejoin their friends, who have managed to find Cat and they spend a nice day together.

* * *

|A couple hours later|

As the others are packing up to head home Jack tells them that he'll give Jade a ride, leaving them alone at the beach.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jade asks him while they are sitting in the sand, overlooking the ocean.

"Ah yes, I wanted to ask if you want to stay in a hotel tonight so we can spend tomorrow at the beach all by ourselves?" Jack asks her, turning to look at her.

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll call my folks to let them know. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" She asks.

"Well that and I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in a minor role in a movie." He says.

"Yeah? Of course I am. What are you talking about though?" Jade replies shocked and excited.

"Well you know I did this gig with Cat a couple weeks ago and there was a movie producer there who wants to cast me for a role apparently, so I got you an audition if you want it." Jack informs her.

"That's great, of course I'm going to audition. Why didn`t you tell me anything before?" She says and gives him a kiss while a smile is plastered on her face.

"Because I only got the word last weekend that I got the part and I didn't want to make any false promises if it turned out they don't want me." Jack replies. The two spend another couple hours relaxing at the beach before they head to an hotel Jack stayed at before.

"Hey, can you get us the room? I'm gonna fetch my bag from the car." Jack asks Jade and hands her his card.

Jade gets them a room and when he reenters the hotel, she is waiting for him with his card and their key.

The two head to their room and step inside, looking around quickly.

"Uhm, I think they gave you the wrong room. This one only has a double bed." Jack tells Jade, noticing the lack of a second bed.

"No, they got it right." Jade replies calmly, getting a surprised look in return.

"What? We've been going out a while now, sleeping in the same bed isn't weird." She tells him.

"I know, it's just we rarely ever stay at each other's places, so I guess I'm just surprised. Positively so though." Jack says while he puts away their bags with Jade being in their bathroom.

"That we don't stay at each other's places much isn't our fault though. You got Sikowitz and I got my parents to deal with." Jade tells him.

"So, what do you think?" She asks him, stepping out of the bathroom, wearing only a loosely tied robe revealing much of her shoulders and a generous amount of cleavage.

"About the room? It's… uhm, yes it's …" Jack tries to say but can't focus at the sight of his almost completely naked girlfriend standing across from him, looking at him with a seductive expression.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asks innocently.

"No I'm just a bit distracted." He says, ogling her.

"I wonder why?" She asks playfully while walking over to him with an entrancing sway in her hips.

* * *

|lemon|

Once Jade is standing right in front of Jack the two meet in a gentle kiss, which quickly turns more hungry when Jade starts to remove Jack's clothes with him until he's left in his underpants, where a noticeable bulge is already poking out.

"So, what do you say, shall we try out this mattress?" Jade asks him with a coy smile.

Jack only nods his head and leads her over to the bed, where he sits her down and kisses her along her collarbone, getting stifled sighs out of the girl.

"Is this good?" He asks, kissing down her body while pushing her down so she's lying on the bed.  
"Yes." She says within a moan and removes the belt from around her robe, letting her only piece of clothing fall down her shoulders until it lies underneath her where Jack takes it and flings it off the bed.

"So, what do you think? I'm still covered in sweat." Jade asks Jack.

"I love you with or without sweat." He tells her and gives her a passion-filled kiss, during which she pulls his underpants down a bit and grabs the already erect cock, stroking it slowly.

While she is paying his member attention Jack gropes one of her sizeable breasts gently.

When they both break their kiss they look into one anothers eyes and Jack positions himself at her entrance with his cockhead already wet with precum and Jade's folds already awaiting him.

Jade gives him a silent nod along with a smile and Jack slowly pushes into her, making her girl beneath him squeal out in delight.

Jack then starts to fuck her in a slow rhythm, pushing in and pulling out of her steadily while he's supporting himself above her with his arms.

"Hah, faster babe." Jade says in between her pleasurable groans and Jack looks up to his girlfriends face, marveling the at the sight of her panting underneath him with her hair being a halo underneath her head with only her blue colored bang hanging in her face.

Jack brushes the blue strand out of her face and starts to increase his speed, being met by shouts of approval from his goth loving girlfriend.

"Hah, Hah Jade I'm close." Jack tells her after a couple minutes of fucking the squirming girl beneath him, during which she already had a small orgasm once he upped his intensity.

"Go ahead, I'm on the pill." She tells him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer to herself while opening her legs as wide as they get, encouraging him and his cock hammers into her pussy at top speed a couple more times, almost stealing Jade's breath in the process before he cums into her awaiting pussy and looks down at her pleasure filled face with intensity.

"I think, we should get some sleep now. This is more tiring than I remember." Jade tells her boyfriend, trying to catch her breath and he pulls himself out of her and lays down next to her with Jade crawling onto his side, covering almost 70 percent of his body with her own.

"Sweet dreams Jade." Jack tells her with a wide smile.

"Yeah, now lets get some rest, tomorrow is going to be fun." She says with a wink.

* * *

AN: hey guys, hope you are doing OK with Corona-Virus going around, be safe and stay healthy everyone 😊


End file.
